Naruto Can You Tell Us Your Story?
by The Failing Shadow
Summary: Waking up a week after the battle with Pain. Naruto is filled with pensive thoughts on the future and of his life thus far. While unknowingly telling his tale to a group of kids that will carry on his will, his lessons and struggles to heart. Unexpectedly, gathering more listeners to his story. Changing hearts step-by-step. This is his tale. "The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki"...
1. Chapter 1

Waking up a week after the battle with Pein. Naruto is filled with pensive thoughts on the future and of his life thus far. While unknowingly telling his tale to a group of kids that will carry on his will, his lessons and struggles to heart. Unexpectedly, gathering more listeners to his story. Changing hearts step-by-step. This is his tale. "The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki"...

.

.

.

**[Important Notes]**

**.**

**.**

**[Edit] - [Currently no Beta]**

.

So I decided to move the complete change-log of edits onto my profile than adding the long list here, because I'll bet you guys just want to read the story than read the long change of edits I already made. So if you guys are curious of the changes I made check out my profile for the changes.

11/4/13-Major update: HEAVY edits, mainly grammar, but I also made some slight additions to the introduction to better understand what it actually is. Also added Iruka conversation with Naruto, and mystery scene. You all are probably wondering why I updated this now instead of a chapter, and for that I deeply apologize. I've hit a meltdown of ideas floating in my head that I just need to type out. So far Chapter 3 is running smoothly with over 4,700 words. I should be updating this again relatively soon. Along with another story I have nearly ready regarding a Naruto + Monster Hunter crossover. Also I did the same for chapter 2 adding over 500 words to Konohamaru's scene. For the complete changelog visit my profile to see what's changed so far. It's because I constantly review the past chapters to make sure that any mistakes are taken out with better understanding of the overall story. (Will take out this note once i upload the next update on chapter 3: _Past Discovery, Current Revelations, New Tomorrow)_

**[Japanese Translations- to English]**

.

Baka-Idiot

.

Oppai-Breast

.

Onegai-Please

.

**[Genre]**

.

**Adventure: (Will follow Canon loosely so the adventures should be there),**

**Drama: (Must make it realistic and emotional. At least in my vision),**

**Friendship: (The bonds of friendship are strong with this one),**

**Comfort/Family: (Can't have that unemotional guy Sai around, so family and comfort are vital here),**

**Angst: (Have to make my readers emotional),**

**Humor: (I'll try to lighten up the content make ya laugh and all),**

**Time-Travel: (A small bit or big?, I never intended to actually add some form of time-travel, at first I merely thought of it like a prank, but I think it'll work out just fine. You all will be surprised who time-traveled. That is of course if you can find them),**

**Mystery: (Required to give plot, twists, and turns),**

**Suspense: (Cliff-hangers are really evil some authors know when to use it and others just use it to stop the block on writers block, personally I'm not too keen on Cliff Hangers so I'll try* to avoid it),**

**Tragedy: (The Naruto-verse unfortunately have some deaths already taken place if your updated with the manga or anime. Of which each of those deaths will play out here in this story or maybe more. Depends on where the direction of the story goes),**

**.**

**[Reasons for this Story creation.]**

.

The reason this story was created was to sate my curiosity of what if Naruto told his story to children? What would they think of the Tale of Uzumaki Naruto and how he became a Hero of the Hidden Leaf?

.

Another reason was because I couldn't help myself and think of this story being told to 7-10 year olds, what their reaction would be like for the supposed hero of Konoha. There are other stories that are being updated that are about reading Naruto's Story from a book. And I actually like those stories told through that a lot especially reading about the people reading about Naruto's story and their reaction to his escapades, adventures, mistakes, and most of all lessons.

.

This story will be **Semi-AU & A bit of Naruto-centric but will diverge in story to multiple POV's**. It's rating is M for it's extensive use of language, blood, maybe some gore and intense situations. I'll probably be spoiling the readers but this story will contain some form of time-travel. How much you'll have to read on. Also I will most likely diverge from Canon because I seek to provide a sequel to this by delaying the Fourth Shinobi World War, and because the manga hasn't ended yet. :P

.

If any of you do not like where this story is headed as of right now I suggest you close the browser and open a new one to search a different Story to adhere to your desire. Because I certainly don't care if you flame because this is MY STORY. Although I welcome any criticism as long as you don't bash on this story, for being what I want it to be. Besides since this is one of my first works, it will be crappy on the grammar which I've already tried to fix earlier.

.

This story is dedicated to all the Fanfiction authors who work tirelessly (coupled with their own lives it must be tough!) on their stories. And yes I will continue this story.I have reason to believe the devil whips them to crunch out fantastic stories that will forever be memorable to us readers. But to also dedicate this story for the author of Naruto for sharing with us an incredible universe that has captured many across the spans of over a decade. Naruto Uzumaki and his story is definitely in my books one of the most unique stories out there, so once again I applaud Kishimoto for creating such a fascinating story thus far. And to any Fanfic writer out there I thank you so much for the stories that you all have typed that have kept many readers happy. And without further adieu to you all, my gift. (Bows and leaves the stage).

.

.

.

**Warning: This chapter is merely the prologue to merely ease readers into the story. Be prepared for some angst, but it'll get better.**

.

**Hint: Read between the lines...**

.

**[Age Corner]**

.

Naruto Uzumaki - (current)- Late sixteen  
.

Group of children - (mixed containing clans, orphans, and civilians) - 5 to 10 year olds.

.

Iruka Umino - 26

.

.

.

_Chapter 1: A Story Unveiled._

* * *

_"Because not knowing the true story, is like following a belief that isn't true. And it hurts me. Because I want to know the truth, because the truth is what matters to me, not lies or half-truths. But the whole truth in your story: uncensored, unedited, and unexposed to anyone else." _

_-Unknown Orphan_

* * *

.

.

.

**[Introduction: A short excerpt in Naruto's Life]**

.

I'm falling...

.

Opening my eyes I see nothing in my sight, everywhere I see black and darkness encompass my surrounding vision as if I was descended into the darkest depths of the world. I continue to fall, falling never hitting anything, never colliding with an object, I'm free in a sense to go down into this spiral. But how did I come to this area? Am I just dreaming? Am I just hallucinating, Where am I?

Endlessly I descended into the darkness with my body vertical to gravity falling head first, I had no I idea when I would finally stop, it feels like an eternity just shifting through these shadows. I continue to descend like a kunai just falling with just gravity as my sole companion. I continue to fall, but I remember something I felt; I remember fights, I remember pain, I remember so much that I cannot grasp it all.

And so I continue to fall, my clothes ripped and torn, my body aching and wishing for the rest it has been denied.

I continue to fall, never stopping, just falling to the unknown, How have I fallen, time escapes my mind, I wonder if everyone is worried about me? My friends, my sensei's, my acquaintances, my minions, and my family?

Are they worried for me?

I cannot answer with a straight question only with speculation. And so I continue to fall into darkness, hoping to one day see once more.

.

My pain is ever growing.

.

My burdens forever increasing.

.

My limits shattered beyond comprehension.

.

And yet, Why do I feel so empty in this dark void, is it because of my demons I have yet to face? In my troubled state do I cling still to this darkness that envelops my whole body, soul, and mind. To become what?

.

What then happens...?

.

I remember details in my life, that are full of descriptive memories, some that I wish to cherish forever in my heart, and some I wish I can turn a blind to things. Have I fallen so low to think such thoughts? No do not think so for I am human, therefore we all can afford mistakes. My own mistakes are countless and long for you all to know as of now. I wonder if the actions I've conducted were ever the right ones I made or if any were ever worth it. Worth all the pain, worth all the suffering that I've suffered and bared through all these years. . But I continue to live on and on, for the sake of...

.

Peace?

.

Family?

.

Hokage?

.

Acknowledgement?

.

Power?

.

Vengeance?

.

All these hopes I once I thought were dear to me, some more so than others, I cannot fathom how far I have thought into this, and yet it only brings more pain upon my soul, more pain in which I must store, pain in which I must further endure for my sake and for others?

My journey isn't for the faint of heart, or for the courageous, nor for riches or spoils, merely just my thoughts, my feelings, and what I believe...

.

My name Is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto

.

And this is my story...

.

.

_In the beginning I couldn't fathom all the hate at my direction, every time I walked there would be whispers following my path._

_Each and every step I took was long and heavy filled with hate-filled glares._

_At the time I couldn't fathom why so much animosity was forced on me without any reason. For every time I asked they would just ignore me. It hurt so much..._

_I cried so much when no one was near me, in my sleep. The pain in my chest was hurting so hard, just because I live and breathe they curse my existence._

_Until it almost felt like I did have a curse._

_It intensified further when I had no family to watch over me,_

_._

_To love me,_

_._

_To care for me,_

_._

_To explain things to me,_

_._

_To understand me,_

_._

_It was so hard for me to pull through my struggles, my obstacles, when nearly everyone I came across would give me negative treatment, discouraging every time I tried to do something._

_Recognition and acknowledgement only went so far. Every time I would look up civilians would give a nod or respect or was it approval to a Shinobi with a headband. I couldn't fathom how a Shinobi can gain positive approval when I as a child could receive none._

_Even as a child the hate was suffocating. What did I do to earn such hatred?_

_When I asked the old man with a pipe and white robes he would only give comforting words and a hug. The pain only lessened but it never went away. It stayed within my heart for so long, I repressed it and for a time it went away like a bandage people get when they're in the hospital._

_But the pain was always there hidden deep within the recesses of my heart, like a vault patiently waiting to be opened._

_Always lingering, like a parasite..._

_Many times I've lost count how I could just end it all, how I could just become the monster and kill everyone just so the hidden hatred directed towards me can just stop. Sometimes I wonder if my parents had done something so I would become a scapegoat._

_Many times I've written the angst off and grief, off my mind were it persists to kill and destroy this pitiful village._

_And where I could just live in peace and tranquility without the pain and suffering I have to sustain while everyone lives and breathes and plays with their family._

_._

_Family..._

_._

_To me the notion of family was evil and foreign to me because I who grew up with no love, with no family, with no affection, couldn't understand. This is why I took up a mask: In the day I would become a happy-goofy-loud-naive-kid, but when night fell my true personality would emerge._

_I wouldn't be cold or heartless per say. But I would ponder my actions. Living in this shinobi village and living alone allowed my observation skills to develop and see what interactions would lead others to do._

_So that's what I did, in the darkest of nights where the sun falls behind the trees I would walk in the village and rest on the Fourth Hokage's head. Pondering my thoughts, brainstorming the interactions of the citizens and shinobi in this place I call home..._

_But throughout all the times I've wondered on the what if's and scenario's that I so desperately wanted in my life. I would continue to aimlessly walk in the silence of the night, so soothing it calms my nerves, and the wind caresses my face and heart, where a specific time in the day I could spread my wings and just be free._

_It was soothing, soft, and most of all without ill-intent._

_That is why I walk in the night,why I held my mask; to spare myself of all the negativity towards my soul and mind._

_Observing the silent night, when the sun has left the horizon. A peace settles that soothes my broken soul from further breaking under the pain. Sitting on top of the Yondaime's head (I didn't know at the time it was actually my father's head I've always sat on, ironic no?). Looking at the stars above at least they haven't left my side over the years never fleeting like the villagers, never hateful or scornful. The night sky, moon, and stars comfort me. They are always there for me. Unending and undying unlike my already broken soul._

_I sometimes wonder if there are others outside the village I live in. Who live just like me, who know the pain of loneliness, the suffering of something beyond our comprehension and understanding?_

_._

_Always told to do what we were ordered to do._

_._

_Don't go there!_

_._

_Stay here!_

_._

_Hey! Get out!_

_._

_When the stars are shining brightly in the midnight, where the cool air breezes through my body like a soft blanket, I would feel as if someone has my own pain just like me._

_Children that were the same ages as me, I saw experienced different things than I. Always do I see their family comforting their own child and I couldn't help but wish that for myself._

_But it's only wistful thinking. I realize that sometimes you just have to toughen yourself and keep moving forward, because that's what I saw when I was younger when their faces were scrunched up in concentration or had that look like they needed to use the restroom._

_It was very weird, as a child their facial expressions were puzzling. When I would walk they would glare or whisper behind my back. While other kids my age where spoken to with childish playfulness._

_Why? It was a simple response, with a simple answer that was beyond the comprehension of my understanding to even comprehend. Yet I just did like I always saw other kids do with parents, just do what your told to do._

_._

_So I didn't question them._

_._

_But in the back of my mind, I would never forget the glances people with Shinobi-headbands look at me with either well-placed fear, or shameful understanding that they couldn't come out and just give me some comforting words._

_You may think I've become bitter, cynical, narcissistic, and more but considering the life I've lived it's understandable. However I digress this is merely my life story told through my perspective. I mean can you blame me for acting this way? For thinking this way?_

_No, they wouldn't know, as shinobi we live in a world full of deception. A world filled with death and suffering, hate that revolves again and again; be it a family member dying or a friend going off to war. It is this hate and pain I see every-day that makes me work harder so no other orphan has to feel that pain on their shoulders anymore._

_The pain in my chest carrying such a heavy burden is heavy and at times unbearable. There were times I would shamefully think to end it all, with a simple weapon I could find. To escape the madness that is reality of that which makes me live every single day of my life. Yes, it was shameful of me to think so, But again can you blame me for thinking this way?_

_._

_I've met other individuals who have experienced pain and suffering just like mine, each with their own tales of suffering, pain, grief, and hate. The cycle never ends._

_._

_I've seen children scrounging for food near the trash._

_._

_I've seen people beg for food, when a passerby just passes them by without a glance._

_._

_I've seen a country starving from malnourishment and suffering unimaginable._

_._

_Children no less than seven with eyes of a hardened killer inside._

_._

_Animals fighting even for the smallest of food that wasn't even healthy._

_._

_But…_

_._

_._

_What broke my heart most was a child. A child no less than 5 years old crying so much you can see waterfalls pour down his wet cheeks. Using his own right arm to desperately stop that flow of tears._

_While everyone in front of him and in the back didn't even have the gall to even comfort him in that time or place. Civilians of whom he would pass by wouldn't even glance at his direction or even acknowledge he was even living._

_._

_Invisible to all, but to a select few._

_._

_Adults who had a metal protector across their forehead, looked at me impassively then continued on their existence._

_._

_That's what broke me the most. Beyond all measures I took to get noticed, the end result was the same._

_._

_That day was a new change for me._

_._

_And yet when I look beyond the walls that surround me, the feeling never goes away._

_._

_Each and everyone one of us suffers just as our neighbor does, heck even animals suffer!_

_._

_It was a fleeting dream of mine to be held by a loving mother, a loving father, to care for me, to feed me, to compliment me, to help me in my time of need. But, alas fate perhaps was perhaps too cruel to grant such a selfish wish for me. And so I buried my intense desires to have my own blood related family care for me. I buried my selfish thoughts to my sleep, hoping, wishing they would return in my dreams and do the things they could if they were alive._

_That was what I longed for desperately in my early life and still do today._

_._

_A Selfish Reason..._

_._

_A Fleeting Wish..._

_._

_A Perfect Dream..._

_._

_In the shinobi world, people who believe in miracles think luck or an act of Kami has spared them._

_I don't believe it. If miracles did occur then my parents wouldn't had to have sacrifice so much of themselves for me, If miracles did occur then the Sandaime and his son would still be around to take care their family, not broken apart for self-fish ideas. Leaving a child (Konohamaru) whose bonds were so strong with his family to be severed so abruptly it leaves you numb and hollow._

_Enough to make you deny that they're dead, enough to think this is all just a lie, and that the world you think is real is an illusion, and all you had to do is wake up._

_Sadly, this shinobi world isn't filled with miracles that come once a day and save a whole country the next._

_Miracles are made by the choices we choose to make every-day, each and everyone has the power to change. The power to change this world and the power to change ourselves and that of others._

_Just simple individuals with the ability to make change are what we need in this world. We can't pray for miracles because they just don't happen._

_We make our own miracles. Making our own destinies, marking our own fate down the road, just as many countless individuals who died for what they fought for._

_Many shinobi fought against one another in the days where there were no hidden villages. Days in which children themselves must fight other children so young, and already thrown into war itself._

_War is inevitable. Such that sacrifices must be made. Heroes who have been long forgotten, heroes that never are remembered only for the acts they accomplished._

_._

_Information, Duty, War, and so much more,_

_._

_Many shinobi have fought, bled, on the battlefields to just win for their country, for the war effort, and lastly for the hope to see their family once more._

_._

_But just what does it mean to be a Shinobi? Do citizens, summons, Shinobi themselves know what being a True Shinobi is? What led to their paths into becoming a Shinobi? What trials, the struggles, the pain, the Shinobi had to face in order to give their answer? Many people will give varied reasons to what a Shinobi is. Answers differ from civilian, villagers, wanderers, ronin, missing shinobi, criminals, perhaps deities like the Shinigami._

_._

_The path of Shinobi. Just where does this path lead?_

_._

_Sacrifice in many ways is intertwined with that of Shinobi, people who endure, pain and suffering for so many burdens on their shoulders in order to make a necessary sacrifice. A sacrifice in which they willingly do so, in order to see the new dawn, the new horizon, and perhaps a future where children need not fight in wars, a future where children can play and enjoy their childhood before being entrusted with the duty to kill. Many have fallen for their village, some more noble than others, while others sacrifice poorly. It is not in the ends that matters, but the reasoning behind such acts of selfless actions that propel each individual to act upon._

_The reasons they fought, and died for, are a huge significance in it all that differs from person to person, the death is meaningful, not the way they lived out there lives but at the moment they died fighting for something they believed in. Those are what I call a noble sacrifice._

_A sacrifice in which must be honored for various reasons, be it to save a friend from a boulder. Be it to save village from a civil war, be it to save the balance of the world, by entrusting one of the highest forms of power in a single child borne from love._

_._

_My sensei fought his own student from which he hasn't seen since war-time. And died fighting him to give us vital information. He died not for how he lived his life, nor for his mistakes he sought to correct, but died for something that was essential and vital for the village. Jiraiya died in his fight with his ex-student for his own belief of peace where everyone could finally understand one another. That is the peace, he longs for. The peace he has sought after, fighting his last stand for what he believed in._

_._

_An S-rank missing Shinobi from Konoha who never got the recognition he deserved; the immense sacrifice to mercilessly kill nearly everyone in his own, only to save his own little brother. Thus preventing a prelude to the fourth Shinobi World War, instead he hung his pride and willingly chose to leave the village as a scapegoat, as a killer, as someone who would willingly face execution than portraying the truth. For the sake of peace, for the sake of the village, for the sake of his clan, and finally for the sake of family. Uchiha Itachi chose to live in the shadows, buried under the lying truths, because that's what Shinobi do._

_._

_Asuma Sarutobi fought an S-rank Missing Nin. For his own beliefs of protecting the king at all costs, the children that one day lead the future generation and so on and so forth. He made his last stand not for duty, but of his desire to protect that new generation that will spark a new will of fire._

_._

_Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, who fought valiantly against his past demon, in order to preserve the fire in everyone's hearts, the will to keep moving past death for the safety of the village, because that's what everyone has, willing to give their all for the sake of their home._

_._

_Hyuuga Hizashi died, by willingly choosing to defy fate, where he was fated to die by a seal, he chose to die willingly for his clan, his village, and most importantly his own family, to not cause any more strife, or suffering from both sides, he alone chose to settle his shoulders the sacrifice to seek peace as well for the safety of the village and to spit on fate once more._

_._

_Hatake Sakumo chose to leave his son behind to face the village alone with his regrets. However he chose a noble decision that was to save his comrades while abandoning the mission. Many frowned heavily upon this because the mission was far important than the costs. However the lesson left behind made a great impression to all shinobi, especially one son of the White Fang. Empathetic was the White Fan of Konoha that he chose to save his own teammates believing that they were more important than the mission itself. The decision to save his teammates before the mission parameters is one of the most honorable and selfless acts one can do, demonstrating immense will and guts to follow._

_._

_Senju Hashirama who fought in the warring clan days where children were forced to fight other clans in the days where there were no hidden villages. Only warfare against the young and even old. Bathing the battlefield with blood in the sun and night. Endless fighting that lessened greatly with Hashirama's rise as the first Shodaime Hokage of the first of Hidden villages in the Shinobi world. Regarded as one of the highest Shinobi since the Sage of six paths he led his village to a new era of peace._

_._

_Senju Tobirama the younger brother to the first Hokage of the hidden leaf. He spread the will of fire his brother professed during his reign to the newest generation of Shinobi who would later on his will. He sacrificed his own life to stop twenty Kumo Shinobi. Leaving behind his last order for Sarutobi Hiruzen to succeed him as Hokage. Selflessly sacrificing himself while placing his faith to the new generation Senju Tobirama died a noble death for the Village of Konohagakure._

_._

_And finally Uzumaki Kushina and the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato who self-lessly sacrificed their own selves for a child no more than an hour had been born in this world. A child full of innocence, born from the love of two loving parents, only to be sacrificed for a foolish prophecy. They chose to cast upon their immense faith upon a child that could've been borne and lived with a family filled with love and affection so early on that he truly deserved._

_._

_Only for it to be ripped apart for a prophecy that may or not come true._

_._

_Innocent, small, cute, born from two exceptional shinobi who gave their own lives for their home. Above all they sacrificed so much. Placing duty above the rest, placing their undying faith to their own child, the hopes, dreams, and ambitions now rest with him to follow. They fought against one another before falling in love like a red thread of fate in their lives._

_._

_They looked fated to live a happy merry after._

_._

_But miracles don't work that way. They sacrificed so much for their own village, one who was burdened with loneliness at such a young age, and another who professed to his own peers to stand at the rank of Hokage and willingly keep everyone safe._

_The family that could've been filled with love chose duty before that, a duty in a family of shinobi where everything isn't always bright and blue, but shades of uncertainty and the unknown._

_A family of shinobi that endures, because that is what a shinobi does. They endure._

_My own family endured so much in their lives. That I couldn't ask for any other better parents to have. They gave me so much love it was indescribable, so much faith it was staggering, so much I cannot describe into words._

_._

_Seeing their memories…_

_._

_How they act as a loving couple…_

_._

_It was what I always deeply wanted…_

_._

_And I'm proud to be their son!_

_._

_They gave me so much that it was indescribable;_

_._

_The love they imparted for me was so immense that I could feel it deep within myself._

_._

_The faith they believed in their own child was staggering, complete and utter faith._

_._

_The sacrifice they gave me was not in vain. Because I am their legacy._

_._

_This is why I will never back down! Because If I do all the sacrifices that everyone left for me would be in vain! For my parents, for my god-father, for my fallen friends, and for everyone's faith in me!_

_._

_This is why I stand as Uzumaki 'Namikaze' Naruto._

_._

_This is why I'm telling you my tale of how I came to be._

.

.

.

.

.

**[?]**

.

"Its- I can't even..." The figure spoke was utterly shocked and amazed at the introduction. He was shocked that the writing connected deeply to his own experience and could flush out such an emotional and yet accurate passage that accurately described Uzumaki Naruto.

.

"Ho ho ho! speechless already?" The other figure responded, feeling rather proud and yet amused for his epic introduction of Naruto Uzumaki.

.

"Hai." He responds softly still in awe at the first draft of 'The Tale of Uzumaki Naruto.' "I could feel how powerful the words you've written connected even to me. To know how harsh and painful his life was, truly I feel I made the right decision." The 1st figure spoke revered, and humbled to be one of the first to read the first draft of the introduction.

.

"Yes. I knew similarly both your life and Naruto's were similar. Though different in experience they both achieved the same lesson." The 2nd figure finished having noticed similarities between the two.

.

"Oh? And what is that Sensei?" The 1st responded, curious evident in his tone. Desiring to know what that lesson both persons have known.

.

"You both... have learned through suffering the lesson in pain." The 2nd figure stated in a serious voice.

.

Smiling wryly, noticing the pun but could not find any witty remark towards the other. "Yes, you are right." Closing his reminisces about his friends that he could've saved so long ago if only he had been stronger with a more noble goal in mind.

.

As if sensing his distress the 2nd person reaches a hand out to his shoulder to reassure him that every things fine.

.

"Sensei I-"  
.

"There's no need for apologies here, I've forgiven you a long time ago. Just let it be..."

.

.

.

.

.

**[1 Week after the Pein Invasion, Naruto lays inside the newly rebuilt Konoha Hospital]  
**

.

.

.

I blink.

.

I look around my surroundings and realize I'm in the hospital.

_How weird, why am I in the hospital?_

As the blond-haired young adult calmly analyzed his surroundings he came upon a realization that he was in the hospital after beating Pein and having a discussion with him.

The blond looked down and realized he was wearing a hospital gown, with his clothes on a chair right next to the door. It was the clothes Ero-Sennin bought for him because he said.

.

_"Orange is too flashy, be subtle and unpredictable considering that is in your nature, I mean what self-proposed Shinobi would attach an orange fabric to their clothing?"_

_._

And so he wore his new jump-suit and agreed with the Super Pervert because he liked orange and somewhat agreed with his perverted sensei.

_Besides _Naruto mused, what better way to surprise an enemy when you have orange right in front of their face. Since most Shinobi usually wore: black, gray, forest green or dark blue clothing to match their environments.

_Then again_ he mused... _unlike my father and mother they wore colors that would be their debilitating feature be with the blood-red color of his mother Kushina Uzumaki or the bright sun-kissed blond his father had on his head._

Thinking about both his parents, Naruto couldn't help but close his eyes and think of the first few moments he shared with them. No matter how small, short it may be he would always cherish that memory and what they looked like at the time...

.

_Mom...Dad...Ero-Sennin..._

_._

He was happy he finally got to know his parents no matter how short it was, no matter if he wanted to know more of them, to know more of who they are, and most of all spending at least more time with his family that he never received as a child.

Yes, his dad sealed the Kyuubi within him, for the sake of the village, for the sake of not sacrificing another's child to the suffering a human sacrifice will always carry within their lifetime, for the sake of the child of prophecy, for the sake of being in a family of shinobi, to endure.

But most importantly for the sake of putting his faith, his and Kushina's faith that their child will be that savoir for the entire world.

Thinking about his father, Naruto couldn't help but look out the window and wonder just how his life would be different if his father would be alive and his mother. Perhaps they would both scold him for eating ramen...

.

Or fuss over him constantly, being overprotective, and unbearable

.

But that's ok, he would love them for being the parents they are, fussing over him, worrying the smallest of things.

.

_Bah got to stop pondering what if's and wishes_... were the thoughts of the bed-ridden Shinobi.

With Naruto's mother he was surprised with her blood-red hair she carried and wondered if he had that hair maybe I would've been smarter and not had anyone behind my back say "Blonde dumbass."

.

Well, can't win all battles I suppose...

.

Then again to see and feel her, even if it was within my mindscape. I was elated to finally get to know her, the story of the red-thread of fate, and the true story behind the attack on Konoha by the masked man.

Now, that I think about it. It seems all of this was perhaps pre-ordained, as if some great calamity is about to befall the whole of the Shinobi nations.

.

Inside the temple of Mount Myoboku the Great Toad Sage sneezed before falling asleep and wondering if the Prophecy will come true yet so he can retire and let the small green toad with the ridiculous Mohawk take his place.

Inside the house of Shima, wife to Fukasaku smacked her husband in the face for sneezing on her cooking.

.

Sigh... How troublesome why would that masked man do that anyway, what was his purpose? Did he reach it? Most importantly how was he able to pinpoint mom's place for giving birth.

None of the other villages could infiltrate the village, months perhaps years back to be able to get clearance to knowing this information classified only to the Hokage and his ANBU.

_Then again..._ Naruto mused... It would have to been planned because the infiltration was a success, the Kyuubi was released and his father and mother had to die to seal it within him.

Reaching to massage his temples, Naruto couldn't help but feel sympathy for those critical thinkers and great deductions skills people possess, though perhaps it would create far more migraines having such an inherent blessing/curse.

.

_Now I understand why Shikamaru always says 'Troublesome' it really is a pain in the ass to over analyze situations and give an answer that may or not even come true; just possibilities and the luck of the dice perhaps? Giving a pang of sympathy towards the most smartest in the village after his own father._

.

Thinking of those people he couldn't help, but laugh out right within the confounds of the hospital room.

To some ANBU, that were in the room they became bewildered at the Hero of Konoha to outright laugh for no apparent reason, but alas they were supposed to just watch over him just in case he escaped like so many times in the past. Countless escapes he made, to think the troublesome Blonde Prankster Menace became the Hero of The Hidden Leaf would be an interesting tale to tell.

.

_I guess, after all my hard work and stubborn streak I finally got the recognition I deserved right Kaa-san? Tou-san? Jiraiya-Sensei? _

_._

Naruto was met only with silence, not like the dead could speak to him right?

.

But, suddenly the wind outside of Naruto's window he opened to get some fresh air blew towards his face and around his body.

.

Almost as if someone was messing with his hair again, another throwing an arm around his shoulders, and a pat on the back.

.

Naruto, after the wind blew away into the confines of the rebuilding village after Pein's attack could only bring his right arm in front of his face to stem the flooding of tears that would eventually fall.

He couldn't help it, the people he loved to death to go so far as even send him a message, no matter how ridiculous it sounded, no matter how in-coincidentally it may seem for a stray breeze to hit his face.

.

The truth however was Naruto just imagining it, there was no wind blowing caressing his face. But not even the ANBU stationed in his room could say otherwise. All of them could only look on in pity at Konoha's Hero. Helpless were they to say otherwise.

.

Back to Naruto, after wiping his tears away, he checked once more in his room to check if any people were there to see him crying.

Because Naruto almost never cried. Ever since he was ignored in the village he knew deep inside that crying would get you nowhere. So he locked that emotion deep within his psyche. Never again to show weakness to an enemy.

However as he grew older, Naruto became more emotional to say the least he experienced more bouts of happiness, be it from his comrades, teammates, sensei, or from people who considered him more than your average shinobi asking for money.

He was Uzumaki Naruto and he cried not because having the hate towards him, but feeling a real sense of calm serenity through his being that instilled within himself deep contentment of his feelings of joy and happiness.

Tears of joy they were, and he wasn't afraid to show them like Bushy brow and Bushier Brow sensei.

.

Because no matter what people thought of him, he didn't dare become what they preached.

.

Because he was Uzumaki Naruto.

.

Carving his own destiny and spitting at fate all the way.

.

That's who he is, and that's how he'll always be...

.

His hands curled into fists. And he found renewed determination to succeed harder than ever because he knew within himself there are far worse things in the Shinobi world about to stir.

.

Much like the Calm before the Storm.

.

The fight with Pein only served to open his eyes further to the people outside of his village of villains and enemies that will be stronger than even Nagato.

And for that he needed to train, he needed to make sure he can accomplish his goals, he needed to protect his teammates and his friends and his village. He needed so many things to do he should just stop before he collapses from Determination Overload Disorder (DOD).

Straining his body to take deep breaths he proceeded to do this for five minutes.

Now that he has somewhat calmed down before he would've spammed Kage-Bunshin all day long.

He proceeded to tilt his head towards the window overlooking the past Hokage's...

.

.

The Shodaime...

.

The Nidaime...

.

The Sandaime...

.

The Yondaime...

.

The Godaime...

.

.

_Man, at least we have the first female Hokage,_ Naruto mused. Silently wondering what the other past Hokage's would think about a female Hokage addicted to gambling and sake more than signing paperwork.

_Ahh, Baa-chan... Wait is she all right?_

I wonder if she'll be fine, last I saw her I told her to go drink some tea and rest... Maybe that wasn't the right decision...

A Genin ordering a Hokage to leave the battlefield and confront Pein, one of the leaders of the Akatsuki...

Naruto snorted. Amused how he'll deal with the fallout on his record marked.

.

Rank: Genin

Name: Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto

Crime: Ordering the current Hokage to leave the battlefield when her presence was needed.

.

A small smile tugged his lips, when he thought of that scenario, would look great with his other notable pranks.

Did I black out? Must've occurred when I was in shock when everyone was congratulating me, for semi-saving Konoha from a near disaster.

.

Then again I did beat an S-rank Shinobi that should've been SS-ranked...

.

Damn, Bingo Books lying.

.

But whatever, I at least saved everyone from near annihilation with the help of the Toads in the end...

.

Since not many knew of Nagato or Pein as how Naruto puts it, he decided to keep the tidbit of Pein's story and life in secret; no doubt people will slander or insult someone who nearly put everyone in Konoha in a casket because of his 'god-like' powers...

Hmmm, but I could make a book about Nagato's life, and Konan, and Yahiko...

Yes that's what I'll do; first I'll contact Konan for permission to write the book, not slandering Pein as a member of the Akatsuki, but write a story about pain and hate, centered on the lives of the three orphans and their struggle. He wouldn't put in the battles or kidnapping of other Jinchuriki, no he would center around the belief of what his sensei wanted about peace and understanding and how those three were a major part of how he became a self proclaimed Super Pervert, Icha-Icha writer extraordinaire, Sage from the mountain Myobukuzan, Summoner of the toads, Sensei to the Yondaime, Student of the God on Shinobi, and one hell of an old Shinobi up in the S-ranks of bingo books, a legend, myth, or mass hatred to some.

But Naruto he'll never forget his most famous title:

.

Godfather...

.

Naruto took a deep breath and unclenched his fists to stop the tears that would flow whenever he thought of the pervert and how he helped shape the man currently thinking about him.

Sitting inside of a hospital with no ramen...

.

_Sigh..._

_._

What a fantastic ending, The human sacrifice comes to save the day, against one of the supposed leaders of the Akatsuki and was able to narrowly defeat him, then asks to discuss with him on why he attacked and killed so many innocents, only to have an argument of peace, disciples, and pain. Then leading to the resurrection of all the Konoha Shinobi and civilian alike, coming home exhausted beyond his limits only to find everyone there waiting for him.

.

Naruto!

.

Naruto!

.

Naruto!

.

Each and every cheer and praise where loudly directed at him, and he couldn't stop his jaw from dropping, at how every Shinobi and civilian were giving him looks of pride and happiness to see him alive and safe.

His chest clenched, and arms were left dangling off to the sides.

The single act of saving my own village finally opened the people's eyes to seeing who I am as Uzumaki Naruto.

.

Not as the Kyuubi holder,

.

Not as the Demon,

.

Not as that orphan,

.

But, Uzumaki Naruto: The #1 Knuckle-headed Shinobi, Most unpredictable Shinobi to ever grace the Shinobi World, A wandering hero among several villages he visited. Child of the Prophecy and Savoir of this world foretold by the great sage of Mount Myobozukan, Konoha's Future Orange Hokage, Son of Uzumaki Kushina and the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, God-son to the Super pervert Jiraiya the Toad Sage and now most recently the Hero of the Hidden Leaf.

.

How many times did I scream to be Hokage?

.

How many times did I wish for the people of this village to finally acknowledge me?

.

How many times did I ever dream of this?

.

And in a single-decisive battle against another Child of the Prophecy did fate finally grant one of his long awaited wishes.

Oh, how long he relished that desire; now that it's been fulfilled, a great burden had been lifted from Naruto's shoulders. The tension and constant reminder in his mind to no longer reach or try to strive for that goal can finally be put to rest.

However now that he thought about it he always had that acknowledge of who he was, what he was to them.

To his teammates he would always be the one who would put the others' well-being before his own, focusing more on the matter of his teammates than the mission at hand. He would always care for his teammates a great deal, because they were like a pseudo-family to him.

Kakashi would be a silent uncle to them all, advising but not helping them actively, yes he would help occasionally when his cute Genin couldn't handle it, but for the most part it was mostly a solo adventure. Learning new things outside the walls of Konoha like which plants to use for tea, to know which plant is poisonous to our health, from which area was safe to sleep with an eye open, to knowing when to ration your supplies for a long mission at hand. Kakashi was never one to bore with long lectures like Iruka-Sensei because that was too boring.

Kakashi only spoke words that were essential, vital to a conversation be it an argument or discussion not like the one hooded guy who would only speak when he was called upon.

What was his name again?

Alas even with Naruto's improved prowess he still maintained his Naruto-like character of forgetting even the most common of details ranging from Hinata's admiration towards him and even small things like the name of Shino...

But, were getting sidetracked.

.

Continuing on...

Sakura would be like the sister he never had, always checking her teammate's health and even that of our sensei, scolding us when we do something stupid like Kakashi not helping an old lady with groceries when he said he did the morning yesterday. Like a scolding mother she would bring her fist down, and not one or two, but three simultaneous head-bumps would appear on all of us when we all do something reckless. Like that one time we all left her in the hot-springs with supposedly Strong guys. Which wasn't the best idea because strong in a sense that we failed to notice they were strong* in their beliefs of liking the female body too much. A.K.A. The new super perverts...

.

Sigh.

.

With another sigh Naruto couldn't help but notice after Jiraiya's death many men, some of which he knows suddenly and abruptly started showing off their perverseness. Whether it is because of some supernatural powers of the pervert Jiraiya so strongly believed in. Or perhaps all the men who read the Icha-Icha Series (including Naruto out of helping his god-father with releasing and polishing his new stories of Icha-Icha should he had lived.) felt they too needed to show off their perverse nature to honor the author.

.

While in a universe far-far-away a brown haired student from Kuoh Academy sneezed wondering if he too should spread his perverseness to the males of the school. And worship a shrine dedicated to the female's appealing body especially OPPAI!

.

Fate had other plans, unfortunately for Naruto was not a super pervert like his late master although he did wonder why he perverted than taking another hobby...

.

_Gah!_ Naruto threw his hands up in the air, to stop the onslaught of memories of his time with Ero-sennin, and should focus more on the present at hand.

.

Now then, Sasuke...

Sasuke would be a hard individual to describe...

.

To Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha would always remain in his heart as an annoying brother who would always try to show his superiority, by trying to one up him in nearly everything.

Tai-jutsu- Nearly every match he had with Sasuke he would always lose.

Nin-jutsu- His repertoire of jutsu eclipsed Naruto's own since becoming a Genin, being well-versed in Fire jutsu courtesy of his late clans demise by his own brother

Gen-jutsu- All the time, that smirking bastard would just use his Sharingan and throw me into a Genjutsu from which would take me hours to dispel. And when he did, his energy was already spent, so he could no longer punish that smug prince.

Needless to say he was outclassed in those three categories. And it didn't make him feel any better, only strode to fill his ever growing motivation to be stronger than all the Hokage's and make his parents proud.

But, throughout all their battles, all their bickering each would always have a small smile of content towards one another. Be it gratitude, be it caring for one another, or for having each other's back.

Naruto considered Sasuke like his brother he wished he had.

.

Not so he could acknowledge him

.

Not so he could care for him

.

Not so he could always push him to his limits

.

But, because he could relate to Naruto, sharing a similar tragic past together. In a way both share the sufferings and loss of innocence, that in the end bonded them like brothers.

Not super intimate mind you, like those two guys like Bushy-brows and Bushier Brow sensei. Who would show off their YOUTHFULNESS together with no shame whatsoever. Just a 'You watch my back, I watch yours' kind of pack that made.

But anyway, Sasuke would always have his back, even when he went up against Haku in the land of the Waves, ever since he protected him from a range kunai from his blind spot, and even when he left the village Hidden in the Leaves to Orochimaru.

A brotherly bond in the ways that brothers shared, when they bled for each other, in battle, in spars, and in life-or-death situations.

.

Sasuke is that brother to Uzumaki Naruto.

.

All-in-All his Pseudo-family was a weird bunch. But deep inside each and every one of them. They would lay down their own life on the line to see the other live. Though they would never say that out-loud, they would do it regardless of the consequences, regardless to their own well-being, and regardless to the mission.

.

That's what his family would do

.

That's what Team Seven would do

.

That's what Naruto would do, to protect his family and friends, from any and all harm.

.

Even from Death itself.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oi, stop spreading your conviction, it's stuffy in here, your chakra is suffocating my chakra every-time your desire increases.**

.

Naruto blinked. Silently he wondered who said that, since there was no one residing in the room where he was currently staying.

Then again... not many have one of the most powerful Bijuu sealed inside of them.

His lips curled upwards thinking he wasn't alone as he thought he was.

**.**

**Mhmmmmm**,** and don't forget that! My power is incredible! You're lucky that I even bestowed you my awesome power.**

.

Naruto huffs and turns away, but if you look closely on his face theirs a small smile there.

Internally Kuruma or the Kyuubi no Yoko, The nine-tailed fox also has a smirk on his lips, thinking how brash his container was for thinking of battling an SS-rank Shinobi with the fabled Rinnegan.

.

_**Just like my father. **_Kuruma mused... _**I wonder...**_

.

**Bah!** The nine-tailed Bijuu stopped his internal thoughts to focus on the matter at hand. **Just relax will ya? our chakra tug of war can't go only to one side ya know?**

.

_Hmm, you're right. Kuruma I'm sorry for that, I'll try to be more careful next time._ Naruto says.

.

**Yeah, well don't forget it!**

.

_Yes mother..._

.

Shaking his head, Naruto couldn't help but restrain the laughter in his chest about his prideful partner sealed inside of him.

I wonder what else this world has for me?

Taking his pondering thoughts away for another time. The new hero of Konoha decided it was time to get out and stretch his legs and maybe visit the Ichiraku Ramen to fill his stomach before it starts to growl.

.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

.

Too late Naruto mused. And with that he grabbed his usual attire with the Sage cloak on his back with black flames decorating the bottom and proceeded to jump out of the hospital.

.

Unaware of the ANBU's that conveniently left before Naruto dressed in his usual attire and jumped out of the hospital building. For their shift was over, and the next squad was supposed to arrive. Unfortunately, that next squad was late do to Tenzo formerly Yamato from ANBU collapsing due to over-exhaustion on regrowing buildings for Konoha. And so the group of ANBU that had just left Naruto's hopsital room, helped the former ANBU. Because, you never leave a fellow ANBU in dire need of assistance, regardless of retirement or resigning on the persons. An ANBU never leaves an ANBU behind period.

.

Anyway, outside while in the air Naruto could feel the safe air caressing his face like a mother would.

He enjoyed that moment.

Until he realized he had no plan on how to land.

.

.

.

What a fantastic departure from healing only to get broken bones from a fall. And then proceed to stay in the hospital locked up in a white jacket for no escaping.

.

Luckily though. That didn't happen. So Naruto only flew out for several seconds and slowly descended with the articulate use of Wind Chakra distributed evenly around his body so that he was vertical standing on the ground.

.

Now standing up right, and dusting invisible dust from his knees, our blond hero proceeded to jog to Ichiraku Ramen all the while giving smiles to any bystander that politely greeted him.

.

In ten minutes he was able to reach the Ramen place and couldn't help, but salivate his lips in anticipation for the 'Food of the gods'.

.

Sitting on his favorite spot Naruto shouted inside "Hey old man!"

.

"One miso ramen please!"

.

A shout of "Sure coming up!" was exclaimed from the kitchen. While the owner's daughter of the Ramen place; Ayame came out with a white dress with brown linings that stopped at her knees got out of the kitchen to serve the customers wanting to try out the delicacy the hero of Konoha so loudly pronounces as 'The greatest food on this world.'

.

Seeing Naruto on the stool Ayame let out a squeal and flashed so to speak next to him, and reciprocated a loving hug to the resident Hero of Konoha.

.

"It's nice to see you doing well here Ayame."

.

"Indeed. As you as well Naruto-kun, thanks for coming by after the reconstruction. But I couldn't help but wonder if you only came here for the ramen and not lil' o'l me?" Ayame said with a twinkle in her eye.

.

Now Naruto considering he was a student of the Super pervert was actually well graced in diffusing horrific misunderstandings, that usually landed his master with an iron hook to the face or the upcoming beat down from righteous woman that were trying to enjoy a relaxing day at the hot springs. Only to find out a pervert was there peeping on them and then has the gall to say it was all a "Misunderstanding." Needless to say if Naruto hadn't been there most of the time he would've lost a God-father rather quickly...

.

Then again this isn't a story of the escapades of Jiraiya and Naruto.

.

And so with practiced with elegance one and a change in aura. Naruto said:

.

"Why Ayame I would never come here for that sole reason alone. I came here because I wanted to sate my stomach of its growling but also to check if you guys needed any help."

.

"Naturally you know how comfortable I feel 'around' here than most places around the village."

.

At this Ayame reluctantly let her supposed assumption of Naruto only coming for Ramen, to be replaced with well placed sympathies towards the resident Jinchuriki. She remembered so long ago a younger Naruto would come by regularly to Ichiraku Ramen for comfort when he needed it most and Ramen which he loved very dearly.

.

She stared at the deep-ocean blue eyes of Naruto. With Naruto also gazing back at her, with eyes filled with gratitude and acceptance.

.

Knowing Naruto was just being Naruto she dropped the topic and gave him a gentle smile on her face. As if saying: _'I know Naruto. You're always welcome here anytime.'_

.

To Naruto, Ayame was one of the pillars that supported him a lot during his early life that shaped who he was and how he came to be. She was simple yes. She only worked for a simple restaurant. But she simply understood Naruto for who he is to her and not because of what others think about him. To Naruto she will always be that loving surrogate sister that dotes on you when you need it and checks you up from time to time.

.

Those small acts to Naruto were countless. But they were so priceless in his younger days along with her father.

.

Yes they acknowledged him as a human being, Yes they acknowledged him as someone who needed help.

.

But most importantly, they were willing to give him a chance.

.

A chance in his way of thinking of showing everyone just Uzumaki Naruto is.

.

And that's what he saw the Ichiraku family that embedded itself into one misunderstood child of Konoha.

.

.

While slurping through his fifth bowl of Miso Ramen, Naruto couldn't help but remember when Iruka-sensei and him were both eating Ramen and conversing at Ichiraku Ramen. Those memories he had with Iruka filled his chest with great appreciation and gratitude towards the scarred Chunin.

.

For not only did Iruka treat Naruto as a human being and not the misplaced hatred or prejudice most of the villagers and Shinobi direct on him. Iruka was special in that he could relate to Naruto for he too had in the past resorted to pranking around the village. Which is why, Iruka could always find Naruto during his Prank Spree. But, Iruka was also a precious person to Naruto, he was able to understand him in the past so early on because of their similar history, and help him when he couldn't understand the curriculum at the academy.

.

I mean Iruka was there when-

.

"Oh, Naruto! your here?"

.

Speak of the devil the man of the hour is here right now.

.

Umino Iruka; The ex teacher of Naruto Uzumaki, rank Chunin, academy instructor. Her wore a standard green colored vest with his leaf headband proudly displayed on his forehead. His black hair tied into a pony tail and had blue pants, his most defining characteristic is his horizontal scar stretched from the middle of his nose to the right and left.

.

He was substituting for Ebisu since he was unfortunately peeking at the newly rebuilt hot springs in Konoha. Though Iruka didn't know that. So he just came back from supervising his team composed of Konohamaru Sarutobi, Udon, and Moegi.

.

Walking in and taking a seat next to the newly dubbed Hero of Konoha he gave a smile towards his direction and after ordering his own Miso Ramen. The two conversed about the state of the village.

.

"Naruto shouldn't you be resting at the hospital?" Iruka asked Naruto, worried for his health after a gruelling battle with the SS-ranked Shinobi who flattened Konoha into a bowl a week ago.

.

"Eh? I'm all good now Iruka-sensei!" Naruto says with a bright smile on his face.

.

Sigh. "Got bored I bet staring at the white walls in the hospital, huh? Naruto?" Iruka, questioned. Already deducing why Naruto escaped from the hospital.

.

Closing his eyes and rubbing his head with his right hand, Naruto sheepishly said. "Hahaha, nothing gets by you huh Iruka-sensei?" Naruto admitted, a bit put off at how Iruka always seems to figure out his excuses, no matter how lamer they seem to be accumulating.

.

"Naruto." Iruka said quietly. He knew he had to put this delicately for Naruto, even if he was able to defeat Pein, he was still not much of a person who enjoyed conversational lectures about himself.

.

Except to a small select group of people he knew. He would respect and listen to heart there lecture for him.

.

"Hmm? what is it sensei?" Naruto answered back after wiping his mouth of the dangling noodles from his lips.

.

Putting his chopsticks away and paying of the ramen he ordered he thanked the Teuchi and Ayame as always for a splendid job well done for the meal. Asking Naruto to come and walk with him around the village still in reconstruction.

.

"Iruka-sensei, is everything all right?" Naruto asked Iruka, worrying that a serious topic may arise due in part of leaving the Ramen place. Even he had no clue what Iruka was about to talk about. But months of staying in Kaka-sensei's student made him mature greatly, even if he still retained that same Naruto-like-quality.

.

So his underneath the underneath senses were already tingling right after Iruka subtly told him to walk around the village. Perhaps he was trying to make a point or head somewhere else he had in mind.

.

"Naruto." Iruka says calmly while looking at each building and road being constructed around the village.

.

"Hai, Iruka-sensei" Naruto responds.

.

"Do you see the village now. everyone is hard at work trying to build their home back to what it once was." Iruka says quietly still walking along the bustling path of civilian and shinobi alike. Each working on a house that was once flattened or a road that still had rubble clogging the path ahead. And yet everyone is still working day and night.

.

Naruto looks around the state of the village and sees children helping their parents, shinobi offering to help build a building for shelter.

.

It was in a sense cool and tranquil. Everywhere he looked people were not sad or angry but had a face of determination at their work. People he occasionally saw to buy groceries waved at him and their children all held smiling faces toward him now than in the past.

.

"Iruka sensei all these people are happy, now even determined." Naruto comments.

.

"Yes. Nearly two decades had passed since our Will of Fire was so bright. But after the re-admission of the Third Hokage and the loss of our Yondaime Hokage our fire had all but diminished. I remember days where I walked to the office of the Yondaime Hokage people were happy with their lives. Since the 3 Shinobi world war ended." Iruka says to Naruto, he takes another deep breath and says once more.

.

"Looking at the village once more I am proud that our Will of Fire burns brightly now than ever before.

.

"Yeah, your right." Naruto agrees with Iruka's statement, seeing as the villagers are at least happy now with their lives.

.

Iruka, then turns to Naruto facing him and his full form. He couldn't help but think. _Sandaime. Our Will of Fire burns brightly now than ever before. And it was all thanks to Naruto. To think that the loud prankster of Konoha we knew in the past, would ultimately become one of the Leaf's heroes we need now than ever before._ Iruka thought.

.

The irony in that the prankster would one day become a hero to Konoha. Where once he was scorned and hated. Is now revered finally as the hero he was meant to be for the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

.

Iruka knew that Naruto's role in his village and perhaps the world will impact the Shinobi world greatly. But Naruto bless his soul would no doubt probably not notice it. With that in mind he says to Naruto.

.

"Naruto. You know your role in this village now is even larger than what it once was." Iruka says.

.

Naruto oblivious as always with both his hands behind his head, responds to Iruka. "Eh, what do you mean sensei?"

.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Iruka tries to form a delicate and yet understanding message that will hopefully reach Naruto's understanding of the current situation.

.

"Naruto, when you were just a kid, back when the village still had its Sandaime Hokage." At the mention of the Sandaime Hokage Naruto astutely pays more attention to Iruka, knowing that this conversation would be very serious.

"He and I were discussing about you. He was defending you. He told me when I still couldn't quite understand you how you and I were similar."

"It was during this time he told me."

_._

**_"The Yondaime Hokage wanted the villagers to regard Naruto as a hero. He placed the seal and died hoping for that."_**

_._

As they were walking they finally stopped at the Fourth Hokages head, overlooking the entire village from above.

"When the Sandaime told me that. I knew the moment you defeated Pein and somehow managed to revive everyone that had died in the invasion."

.

Looking at the village from atop the Fourth Hokage's head Iruka takes another deep breath and faces Naruto once more. Smiling with his bright teeth towards him with his eyes closed. And saying.

.

"You would become a hero. And right now there is a hero right before my eyes." He finishes with tears flowing out of his eyelids. Feeling immensely proud of how far his student had overcome for the sake of the village and for the burden on his shoulders. The pain too was there knowing he could've helped out Naruto even more.

.

Naruto upon hearing this is quite embarrassed with red cheeks on his face and closing his eyes like Iruka he says "Thank you Sensei, it means a lot hearing that from you." Naruto says unabashedly with both his arms behind his head.

.

Slowly, though Naruto walks next to Iruka and pats his shoulder in re-assurance and said to Iruka.

.

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei, it's a heroes job to save the day! so don't worry everything will be all right Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaims loudly to show his determination towards the whole village and Iruka himself.

.

Because a Heroes work is never done.

.

.

After watching the village for who knows how long from atop the Fourth Hokage's head, I started walking back to my apartment. Contemplating whether or not I should start back on training to more prepared for the ensuing fights ahead in the future. No time for resting up, the world isn't going to save itself. And with that thought in mind for today Naruto proceeded to head towards a nearby training ground and-.

.

"Hey Naruto-san. Can you tell us your story?" Said a small kid, abruptly stopping his next movement to head towards the training ground. He was stumped to say the least by this peculiar question towards him.

.

I couldn't fathom why a kid perhaps 5 to 10 years old would ask me about a story. Really no one has ever asked about a story, considering I was just a 'demon.' So they ignored me for something I contained and never fully got to know the real me.

Perhaps...

.

This time of change is coming. After the invasion of Pein, have the people changed their thoughts about me? Is it time to change?

Perhaps...

.

But, what if they still see me as a demon? Will they see me for who I am? To see Uzumaki 'Namikaze' Naruto.

Each of the kids, Hyuuga, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Aburame, Inuzuka, Civilian, Orphans, and some others, all of their faces held pensive and innocent curiosity waiting to be filled with talented and wondrous stories. Some have quirks of their own that set them apart, clans to civilians to orphans just like me, to each his own that encompasses a certain uniqueness that separates them from them all.

Stories I've ever experienced in the village, outside, my life...

.

My life story...

.

Could it be the story they would like to hear would be my tale before Pein? Or is it Before becoming a Shinobi, for being who I was?

.

A human, a person, an individual...

.

I couldn't bear to look at all their childish personalities, one was giving the puppy dog look, and another was just saying 'troublesome' under their breath, others held bewitched curiosities that await my response.

.

But, what should I say?

.

Should I really tell them my story?

.

In my head one side tells me:

.

"Naruto... why not give these children the truth about your past, uncensored, past the gritty details, show them who the real you are. Show them all the struggles, pain, and risks, you've taken in your life, besides these are innocent children who want to know the real Hero of Konoha that saved their homes, their family and most of all gave them all their will of fire back!"

.

While the other side said:

.

"Naruto... do you really take these children as people who would understand you? Who do you think understood you the most? Yourself. Who do turn to for help? Yourself. Who do trust more than anyone else? Yourself. See Naruto all throughout your life you have been living and for yourself and only yourself. Why should you now go tell these children about your story, these blank states of children who know nothing of pain and sacrifice like you went through..."

...

...

Silence.

.

Those were the only lingering thoughts Naruto had on his mind, his darker personality actually made a good point about them.

What gives them the right to ask such an 'Interesting story?'

Unbeknownst to Naruto and the children waiting for him to speak, his fists clenched and his toes curled inward, while outwardly he had a small frown marring his face.

.

That's true...

.

Inside of Naruto the Kyuubi or Nine tailed fox heard these thoughts and couldn't help but stoically think: _**how interesting... Let's see how this plays out.**_ Were the thoughts of the Kyuubi.

.

Naruto still stood still while the children were getting anxious, fiddling their own toes, looking intently at him wanting to know their hero, their role model. The savoir of their own home.

.

And what do you think Naruto chose?

.

Suddenly a blond haired kid, that looked eerily similar to Naruto that looked about eight years old, with just a shirt with a spiral on it and blue shorts. He had blue eyes just like Naruto and the same blond spiky hair with dark green goggles on his forehead.

To the outward shinobi, that were passing by they could've sworn the Yondaime and Naruto overlap this child, that looked eerily similar to them both.

But what was also startling about this, was the red haired 'tomato' child holding hands with the blonde Naruto/Yondaime look alike, she was wearing an orange dress that stopped before her knees and a yellow hair pin over to the right side of her face. She had violet eyes that held warmth and love for him, even if she never met him before.

To Naruto who felt a tug on both his sleeves by both of these small children looked down and saw their eyes. That held no hatred, disgust, or hidden malice.

_These eyes..._ Naruto thought. _They show... _

_._

_Understanding..._

_._

"Excuse me Naruto-san, but if it's not too much trouble could you please tell us a story?" the Blonde haired kid spoke with a voice of gentleness.

And then the red head spoke after the blond kid.

"Yeah I want to hear a story! Because stories are so cool~ Do you think you can tell us your story Naruto-san?" Spoke the red-head with a voice filled with excitement.

Naruto didn't know it, nor did the children, but to any outsider they saw Naruto's un-tense themselves and involuntarily let out a sigh of relief.

However, disturbing as it may be, these were the thoughts of both the red haired and the blonde kid: _Yes, he's finally becoming relaxed around us._ Both internally thought.

Looking at these children holding his sleeves Naruto couldn't help but think they actually make a cute couple._ I wonder if dad had other reasons for loving a red-head like mom._

As Naruto was thinking that thought, the red haired child in front of him sneezed. While she was thinking:_ someone must be thinking about my red hair te~he~_.

Taking all of their faces in all the time, Naruto couldn't help but wistfully think;_ Perhaps it is time for a story, a story about my life, a Tale of Uzumaki 'Namikaze' Naruto... _he thought to himself.

.

In the afterlife, Jiraiya sneezed onto his newest novel "The Tale of Uzumaki Naruto." It sucks because Jiraiya was about to write an epic quote from our favorite orange loving Shinobi.

.

Back in the real world Naruto closed his eyes once more. And proceeded to contemplate where in Konoha a location would be suitable for these children.

.

Pulse...

Pulse...

Pulse...

Pu- Gotcha!

.

Opening his eyes, he looked upon the still children and spoke:

"Sure! Just follow me. This place where were going should help you all with my story." Naruto said. And with that he winked at them and jogged lightly.

And so the group of children followed the savoir of Konoha. They took about an hour walking because random civilians and shinobi would pat Naruto on the back and say.

.

"Good job!"

.

"Keep up the good work!"

.

"Naruto-sama will you please marry me?"

.

At the last exclamation he told the kids.

.

"If you guys don't hurry I won't share my ramen with you guys!" Shouted Naruto as he ran a bit faster so the little brats could at least see him.

At his command all the little boys and girls started running as if the devil was behind their backs.

Reaching the Yondaime's head in less than twenty minutes. An impressive time only shattered by our resident bushier brow sensei of Youth with a record of one minute while on his hands from the Hokage tower. A feat accomplished by a challenge submitted by a masked silver haired shinobi in the hospital still recuperating while reading the last known issue of Icha-Icha.

Reaching the top of his father's head, Naruto let out a sigh of relief for escaping what were the beginnings of his soon-to-be-popular fan-club.

Turning his head, he saw most of the kids were downright panting and exhausted from that jog. Well except the kids from respectable Shinobi families.

He decided for a small amount time for them to recuperate. Besides no one wants to listen to a story when you're exhausted.

And with that said, Naruto made a shadow clone and had him transform into a sign that said. And unsealed a orange blanket for the kids to sit upon

.

"Rest for 5 minutes then we can begin."

.

The children seeing this all sent Naruto silent gratitude from their eyes.

.

Let it be said these 5 minutes were quite intriguing to say the least in regards to the group of children. On one hand they're personalities relate very similarly to that of his friends especially those from Shinobi families and those who are derived from civilians and orphans. Some were more logical, others were contemplating why their own sweat is staining their nails, some were just keeping silent and muttering a silent 'troublesome'. Others were the same, much like his classmates in the academy, filled with their own quirks that make them unique. However so, Naruto couldn't help but sweat-drop mentally if all shinobi families difference in clans rested in the extent of each quirk...

.

Well no matter, it's best to observe the little brats for now.

.

"Gah my nails!"

.

"Munch Munch"

.

"Sigh"

.

"Woof! woof!"

.

"Hey the view is great here!"

.

"It is?"

.

"Yes, why? Because none of us have decided to explore the confines of the village we live in."

.

"Sugoi…"

.

"I know right!"

.

"Naruto-san looks really at peace here."

.

"Huh? Really let me see!?"

.

Silently the mixed children mingled and tried to view the gentle face of the Hero of Konoha.

When they looked upon his face. They saw both his eyes were closed almost as if he was asleep. His lips curled into a small upon his face.

.

All in all, Naruto Uzumaki looked totally at peace here.

.

"Uhm…. Eto-maybe we shouldn't stare at Naruto up close guys…"

"He does need his space…"

.

At this everyone except Naruto sweat drops.

Opening his deep blue ocean eyes to the children surrounding him. He intensely stares right back at their childish curiosity.

.

Sigh

.

Closing his eyes once more he contemplates his reason for telling the group of children his story. The decision was a tough one because he on one hand could tell them a heroic half assed story to make them believe it more, making it more entertaining to them all. Or on the other-hand he could refuse to tell his tale because it's graphic, gritty, sad, and morbid. However the positives would be learning the real truth about him, while describing detailed accounts that will forever embed themselves as important lessons to each child.

After releasing another sigh. Naruto looks back at them and notes their still pensive and innocent curiosity to know the Hero's story. So after some consideration he decided to tell them.

"My story isn't for the faint of heart to be heard, especially from children like you all." Naruto says to the children.

.

"Ehhhhhhhhhh?!"

.

Most of the children exclaimed abruptly. As if thinking he won't tell them his story.

However the silent more rational thinkers believe that the story should be told.

Most who thought like that, were mostly from Shinobi families.

.

Except one child.

.

No one remembers who he was, because he was just an orphan. Always forgotten in the background. Silently watching the others being picked off by families, (mostly those of whom were wealthy). Envying each child taken with love from the adults in their eyes. Each and every time he would watch with a heavy heart knowing he never receives them either.

Naruto who watches the children with intense eyes stares intensely at both the children who gave an outburst and who stayed silent. He then asks them.

"Because this story isn't for children, where you expect miracles to happen and endings to end in a happily ever after. This story…. My story… is-"

.

"I DON'T CARE!" said a voice in the group of children.

.

At his outburst everyone looked back of the group to see a young kid no more than 7 to 8 years old with a white t-shirt and blue shorts. He had dark spiky red hair like Naruto had when he was a child. Light skin with a very slight tan and a slight chubby cheek. His eyes were blue startling similar to a young Naruto with red hair.

The young adult in the group of children frowns and asks him.

.

"Why? Why do you not care?"

.

"Because... you should just give us the real story." The red haired boy says. And goes on further saying.

.

"Because."

.

Looking down on his feet with his bangs shadowing his eyes.

.

"You will eventually lie to us in your story. And I don't want that, I want a true story, a true story that isn't filled with half of a lie or half of a truth. I want a story to desperately believe in. But also to tell your story to others be it a kid, lady, guy, enemy, or animal" The red haired child takes a deep breath and lifts his face once more to show his determination.

.

"Because not knowing the true story, is like following a belief that isn't true. And it hurts me. Because I want to know the truth, because the truth is what matters to me, not lies or half-truths. But the whole truth in your story: Uncensored, unedited, and unexposed to anyone else." As he said this, Naruto couldn't help but wonder how a small child was able to speak so clearly, with such determination, and with complicated diction directed at him and the others. As if he was wiser beyond his years, despite his young appearance.

.

His statement stroke a chord in each and every children even Naruto, because this child, this individual was able to discern a critical point that we humans tend to overlook. That things aren't what they seem, being all good or all evil, more so on a combination of the two sides intermingling; a bit of truth here and a bit of a lie there. Until you can't even discern what is real or a lie.

.

The child takes a deep breath and continues on staring at each and every child including Uzumaki Naruto.

.

"So please! Tell us you're story, I don't care for the bad stuff, the stuff that makes each and every one of us happy with joy or stuff that can't be explained early on to kids like us. I just want for once a true story." Shouted the small red haired child.

.

"Onegai!"

.

To the children. What he spoke was definitely true, because like him they were fed stories that were too good in their opinion.

.

Like what really happen to our uncle/aunt?

.

Why did some buildings fall?

.

What's happening?

.

Each thought the children remembered with their family or someone older; they were always treated with simple unnecessary stories or excuses to hide the real reason.

Reasons like:

.

It's nothing honey, go back to playing with your friends.

.

Don't worry about it.

.

Just go play.

.

Each and everyone one of them had a startling realization that what this kid said. Who was even near the same age as them. What he said in his speech was true!

.

Never had they realized such a small detail that they overlooked because of their distraction that caught they're attention.

.

"He's right."

.

At this, all the children's heads turned towards the story teller. And Naruto says to them all:

.

"You're correct. All my life I've been lied to. Stories that were never true, lies told upon more lies that make you want to believe them. Half-truths that satisfied my curiosity, but never sated the real truth underneath. Half-lies told for my safety, but were only an illusion to my eyes...

.

And for what? To protect myself? To safeguard my curiosity? To pave a road where I would walk a road they already predicted for me? Almost as if the whole bunch of you are controlling me like a puppet? Feeding me with lies to bend me, or justify your actions with lies that seem convincing to a fault."

.

Finishing his speech Naruto looks at each and every child to see their reaction.

.

He wasn't disappointed. Each kid held a face of startling realization as if the answer was in front of their face the whole time. Some even went so far to bang their heads on the soft orange blanket with muffled shouts of 'Baka!' 'Baka!' 'Baka!' Enough to make their heads swell red until a friend would stop them.

.

It was funny and Naruto chuckled at their actions.

.

Remembering how he used to be like that. Like that time he was told the secret to the shadow clone jutsu. The secret blew him away like a hurricane. Even more so, that he didn't even have the gall to remember that small tidbit of information that would've helped me by leaps and bounds. Just thinking about it, he could've been far stronger than if he had learn the shadow clone jutsu early in life and abused its properties after that till now. He could've become Hokage by now!

.

Naruto sighed mentally, even he wasn't that smart and that was only reserved for people who were exceptionally bright and geniuses.

.

Looking at the children once more he decided that he will them his story.

.

_I hope that none of you are ever scarred mentally or emotionally by my story._

_._

"And so." He stops to build tension and suspense. Looking at each of their faces, they all unintentionally lean forward to hear what he has to say.

"I will tell you my story." At his response all the children whoop in joy. Some more ecstatic children have teary eyes that they will be able to learn about one of the most mysterious pasts of a hero. Others have bright smiles on their faces and glomp him like a teddy bear, unwilling to let go from his strong arms.

.

"Hahaha," Naruto chuckles and rubs his head sheepishly and tells them "All right calm down, were about to start now."

.

Faster than a blink of an eye the children sit cross legged, all have their heads facing towards him.

.

And Naruto looks at them, noting their background and personality. And he couldn't help but contemplate if this is how Iruka-sensei felt when teaching a group of kids about Shinobi life and education.

.

.

Nervous. Scared. Worried.

.

.

Shaking his head, closing his eyes and straightening his back. Naruto takes a deep breath and collects his thoughts for a few seconds before opening his blue eyes towards the children sitting across from him.

.

Then he begins, his story by saying:

.

.

.

* * *

**[Note]**

.

Cough* If there are any free beta volunteers out there that want to beta this story, message me. Help would greatly be appreciated? Cough*

.

Now I apologize for cutting it off there, I know you all hate me for a cliff-hanger, but for reasons that I will now tell you are because I need time to think of where the next chapter will go. I already outlined where the future chapters will be about, but there is no words done yet for the next chapter, only a title.

.

The goal of this story is pretty vague and confusing so please forgive any pro writing because quite frankly this is my first time typing a story that is like this. I'll probably update this story and probably cook up some other stories I have waiting to be uploaded.

.

Music:

30 Seconds to Mars: City of Angels, Do or Die, Up in the Air

Some interested universes of other stories I'm thinking of publishing are Monster Hunter Freedom, Diablo, Starcraft, Rosario + vampire, High school DxD, and now Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Author Notes] **

Took a while for this chapter, but thankfully music really helps to set your inspiration flaring and imagination whirling. This chapter is larger than the last by over 4,000 words totaling 16,300 plus words... Sigh...

.

** [Currently no Beta]**

.

11/4/13-Major update: HEAVY edits, mainly grammar, but I also made some slight additions to the introduction to better understand what it actually is. Also added Iruka conversation with Naruto, and mystery scene. You all are probably wondering why I updated this now instead of a chapter, and for that I deeply apologize. I've hit a meltdown of ideas floating in my head that I just need to type out. So far Chapter 3 is running smoothly with over 4,700 words. I should be updating this again relatively soon. Along with another story I have nearly ready regarding a Naruto + Monster Hunter crossover. Also I did the same for chapter 2 adding over 500 words to Konohamaru's scene. For the complete changelog visit my profile to see what's changed so far. It's because I constantly review the past chapters to make sure that any mistakes are taken out with better understanding of the overall story. (Will take out this note once i upload the next update on chapter 3: _Past Discovery, Current Revelations, New Tomorrow)_

**[Japanese Translations- to English]**

Hontōni? – Really?

Sugoi! – Amazing

Ji-ji – Old man

Kore - Laughing signal or appreciation

Oyabun – Boss

Mina - Everyone

Gomen - Sorry

.

**[Age Corner] (As of this chapter)**

.

Naruto Uzumaki - (current)-Late sixteen

Naruto Uzumaki - (Past) -5

.

Group of children - (mixed containing clans, orphans, and civilians) - 5 to 10 year olds.

.

Kakashi Hatake - 29

ANBU - 20 to 40

Iruka Umino (Current)- 26

Konohamaru Corps (Current) - (Konohamaru's team before joining Team Ebisu composed of Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon.) - 12

.

.

_Chapter 2: Shattered Innocence, Surprising Generosity_

* * *

_"The pain... It hurts so much. I never wanted a precious person close to me to die so early. When someone close to you has passed away you are never the same person again. Some change for the right or wrong. But I believe I made the right decision. Right in that I will never let their death be just a memory or curse, I live and breathe so no one else will suffer like I have." _

_-Sarutobi Konohamaru_

* * *

.

.

.

.

**[Atop the Fourth Hokage Monument] **

.

**There once was a child, innocent, carefree, full of smiles. He was a bundle of joy when looking at his cute, innocent face. Having whisker marks like me can do that for a person. My golden blond hair you see before me was one of the things that separated me from children. Unnaturally bright and spiky like my personality. I was brash, obnoxious, ambitious, and ill mannered.**

At the end of that sentence Naruto created his signature move.

.

POOF!

.

Out came an exact replica of Naruto only that he had it henge into his younger self.

.

.

All the children looked in awe at the figure. He was short. Pretty damn short like a dwarf; only at five years old he had the same deep blue oceanic eyes as the young adult Naruto, he had a white t-shirt, clean without dirt with a dark red spiral on the t-shirt. The young version of Naruto wore small brown sandals that you could see his toes and blue shorts.

.

All in all it looked like a cute bundle of love and cuteness. Most of the children cooed at such a cute and small child that could've brightened anyone's day.

.

**This is what I looked like. You all look like you want to hug him right? Well go ahead, he may be a clone but he's pretty solid and I put a lot of chakra in him so you all can touch, prod, or cuddle him if you want.**

.

At his statement most of the children got up and hugged him (mostly the girls) the males of the group couldn't help but look at his younger version as if he was royalty. Some gave him looks of respect while others gazed at his striking features and blushed.

.

Not ironic because he is, though he kept those thoughts to himself, no need for worshipping here!

.

**Continuing on, I wanted to show you all a younger version because he is what I remember vividly before my...**

.

"Before my?" The children who were still holding the young Naruto clone said, wondering why he hesitated to tell this detail that would dampen their spirits.

.

Internally he sighed once more;_ I hope you all can forgive me once you hear of this... _

_._

Continuing on he says:

.

**Before my innocence was lost forever.  
**.

Gasp!

.

Most of the children were shocked at his words, more so that most knew what innocence was a precious thing to each child.

.

Some collect their innocence from their childhood, fun, joyful memories they shared with parents, family, friends, and moments where nothing else could dampen your mood, because that small innocence was something you remember very preciously.

.

As you can see most of the children couldn't fathom how such a figure like Naruto could have his own innocence taken from him at such an early age. An age where most children would be with their family, playing with toys, taking pictures with their family, and forever cherishing such memories within their hearts.

.

To some Nara's in the group there thoughts were:

"Something dreadful must've occurred to him at such an early age too?"

"At such a young age!" _Shaking his head mentally_

"Perhaps he was at the wrong place at the wrong time?" Sigh... how troublesome.

.

To the Yamanaka's their thoughts were:

"Kya! Naruto-sama's innocence!"

"Wait does he mean his innocence as a child? Or innocence like you know..."

"No baka! I bet it was his innocence as a child!"

.

For the Aburame their logical thoughts were as a collective of which were:

"Interesting, why? Because usually children at that age would be taken care of by their parents, for Naruto-san to say such a bold statement suggests that his statement is true. And something must've occurred for him to lose his innocence." They stated calmly

.

The Hyuugas were mixed to say the least:

Sniff Sniff "Oh Naruto-san..."

Hmph

...

.

The Inuzukas were deeply troubled why?

One Inuzuka was frowning, thinking internally:_ No one should have their innocence taken at such an early age, in our clan we may be brash and emotional, but above all we cherish our bonds, like that of our partners._

_._

"_WHAT!"_

_._

"Who did it? What happened?!"

.

Orphans and civilians had interesting thoughts:

.

"Could it be?"

.

"Was it that one night?"

.

"Gah! Too much thinking~! My head hurts!"

.

These were the thoughts of the previous blond kid and tomato haired looking child holding hands with him.

.

_Sigh... Perhaps it would've been better if I-_

.

As if sensing her friend's distress, she gave a reassuring squeeze to their interlocking hands together as if saying;

_There was nothing we could've done. We just have to bear through it. At least he's telling us the full story._

_._

_One spiky red haired kid, who was the one who gave the reason for Naruto to tell his uncensored story, was thinking._

.

.

_Could it be? No no..._

.

.

Oblivious to each child's conversation and thoughts. Naruto coughed in his right hand to gather them back and continue his story.

.

**Continuing on, I bet you all were surprised. I said earlier that I was bright and happy, and it was true I was. But the thing is, I was in an orphanage at the time. The matron had to kick me out, I knew she didn't want to, I saw it in her eyes that she hated what she was doing when throwing me out.**

**.**

**With just the clothes I had like that of my young clone, I dusted my small knees, and looked one last time at the place I stayed for five years. **

**.**

**The memories I had there were mixed to say the least. **

**On one hand I had a pleasant memory playing around with the matron of the orphanage. Memories that I remembered while I was there were her reading me a story from a small book, another was when I tripped and cried and she soothed me and made a duplicate of herself and made that duplicate fall and trip like I had. But the clone only wiped her tears and with renewed determination was able to get back on two feet. **

**.**

**There were other memories that I cherished, memories that will always be very precious to me, that I would never trade away. **

**.**

**Back to the present I looked back once more at the orphanage. Thinking maybe it is time for me to leave...**

**.**

**I turned my head away to stop the inevitable tears that would flow if I continued to look at the place where I was once happy.**

**.**

**Later on in my life, I realized after that event, my life changed forever, I saw how the world truly was, and forever lost my innocence.**

**.**

**It was morning, after I was kicked out so to speak. I gathered my courage, wiped away the tears in my eyes. And looked upwards towards the sky above. Marveling at its beauty and grandness that seemed to my eyes to encompass nearly everything above. **

**.**

**The sky was so blue. The air itself was soothing, wind every so often blanketing me like the matron used to. I thought to myself **_**what a nice day...**_

**.**

**I was a kid who chose to do something other than importance. Where children would follow obediently to a guardian I had none. So I was in a sense in my young mind, free. Free to roam, free to run, free to literally do anything.**

**.**

**And with a big grin on my face I wanted to see the outside world beyond the orphanage. **

**.**

**During my stay there I had good times, but what I didn't mention were the bad times.**

**.**

**Parents who would become a parent to an orphan always scolded the matron for taking care of a 'Demon' like me. At first I didn't pay attention to it all because I was still young and didn't quite grasp the concept or understanding of why such people would insult me that way. In my memories I would hear those words, but keep them locked away from remembering.**

**.**

**It was easier to block certain things out and focus more on important matters.**

**.**

**And that's what I did. Instead of finding a place to stay, I explored like an explorer. Watching through the windows of where I once stayed I observed travelers who had hats for the wilderness. Some had swords, fishing hooks, and strange animals with them. **

**.**

**Some travelers were laughing, conversing, and even describing how great the outside world was. And I couldn't help but envy them. I was jealous yes.**

**.**

**So with that thought in mind, I approached the situation just like travelers I saw from the window. Wanting to discover and explore the new world with my new sense of freedom. I launched myself like those people in black that disappear so fast, with some leaves as their evidence of departure. **

**.**

**Desiring to explore the outside world just like those travelers, unknowingly forgetting that I first needed to find a place to stay. **

**.**

**And that's what I did. I was foolish, young, and innocent. Learning the tools for survival didn't occur in the registry of my brain. Partly due in part of the lack of knowledge of survival and the importance of it. The matron didn't have enough time for me to have a general knowledge of a broad group of subjects. Especially subjects to teach for a young kid like me.**

**.**

**Can you imagine yourself surviving off the wilderness or the streets with no knowledge whatsoever? **

**.**

Silently all the children wiggled their heads left to right and back as if saying no. Whilst holding tighter to the young Naruto clone beside them. There to comfort any children in distress or uncomfortable.

**.**

**Back to the story. Naruto recalled his thoughts of the blue sky earlier and thought **_**I want to see the sky closer. It was so cool...**_

**.**

**Searching around his surrounding area in a 360 degree sight. He saw places that were suitable for climbing or in his case running to the tallest structure to be closer to the skies. **

**.**

**While searching he noticed:**

_**The orphanage? No they won't let me come back.**_

_**.**_

_**The building with some kind of symbol on it, looks like a good place. But it looks, scary.**_

_**.**_

_**Some buildings that house merchants, and shops looks like a good idea, but the people in there that look at me makes me think otherwise.**_

_**.**_

_**Hmmm...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Wait. What's that?**_

_**.**_

_**Why are there faces on the rocky wall? Out of all previous buildings that place looks like a great start to be closer to the skies. No matter how weird they kind of look.**_

_**.**_

_**The first head looks shiny... especially the top part.**_

_**.**_

_**The second is kind of creepy. Like a boogey man.**_

_**.**_

_**The third is kind of broken. Wonder why there is a line on his face.**_

_**.**_

_**The fourth is like me! I wonder if he has troubles combing his hair.**_

_**.**_

**With the destination in mind I decided to check out the place so to speak. I ran fast, at least I like to think so, because fast in a child's pace is not very fast at all hahaha.**

**.**

**Anyway by the time I reached one of the heads, it was actually the fourth because it was the closest to the stairs, and I was too tired to move anymore I sat down on the smoother spikes he had like me. Because there were some spikes this fourth guy had that were pretty spiky!**

**.**

**Some even had smaller spikes that poke my butt!**

**.**

**But anyway as I sat down, the blue sky was still blue! And it was even better up close! I decided at that moment to always come back to the fourth's head to be closer to the sky. It was only till a minute later that my curiosity led me to look across where the Fourth's head was facing only to be amazed at the sight.**

**.**

**The village where I lived in was beautiful. Green trees littered the village surrounding the village on all sides in a circle. The tall red gates that were now open were large and imposing. Buildings littered the streets as well as people walking about the day. The atmosphere was perfect. Thinking to myself silently I knew that this spot here on the Fourths head was where I would eventually return to. **

**.**

**I'm sure you all agree? No? But I digress all the other heads are great views of the village. A Shinobi who is younger than me named Sarutobi Konohamaru sat on his grandfather's spot sometimes. There were even some girls your children's age's who were fighting to sit on the Godaime's head announcing proudly that they will be a female Hokage or one day develop a bigger chest. **Naruto whispered the last part silently to not aggravate any females, but to the males that heard. Couldn't help but silently snicker at him.

**.**

**But anyway. Back to the story. While the young Naruto was continuing to overlook the village. Dark forces were at work. **

**.**

**News can travel fast in the village especially gossip. Some civilians who saw Naruto being taken out of the orphanage gossiped with their friends. And those friends told their partners, buddies, acquaintances, and so on. It wasn't until Naruto came down from his new favorite spot that he would see a new change in the civilians. While the Shinobi's would look on stoically. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Did you hear?"**

**.**

"**Hear what?"**

**.**

"**The demon child is out of the orphanage."**

**.**

"**Oh is he now."**

**.**

"**Really?"**

**.**

"**Yes. I saw the patron kick him out, she did it stoically. But if you looked in her eyes there ****was sadness for doing so."**

**.**

"**Was it planned? Or intentional?"**

**.**

"**Surely the demon had influenced the poor matron."**

**.**

"**I agree."**

**. **

"**No matter I have a plan."**

**.**

"**Do tell."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oblivious to the plans of the civilians below, I sat on that stone for quite some time until night had befallen. **

**.**

**Thinking that it was time leave. I decided to leave the Fourth's head and sought out a place to stay. I concluded that I should ask the matron of where I once stayed, for a place to live. **

**.**

**But as I walked into the silent streets I was hit with a sense of unease.**

**.**

**Civilians in my sight would glare, whispers would spread about, and more conversation behind my back. I knew at the time they were talking about me. Singling me out for reasons I did not know at time.**

**.**

**I felt, uncomfortable and continued a brisk pace towards the matron at orphanage. Perhaps she would provide answers.**

**.**

**I was terribly wrong.**

**.**

**.**

**When I reached the gates of the orphanage all I saw was darkness, no lights were lit, the place leaked with a sense dread and morbid feeling. That I couldn't get out of my bones.**

**.**

**Hesitating for a single moment. I stilled my courage and walked through the gates and into the orphanage itself. **

**.**

**There was no one inside, not a single living being. **

**.**

**Only me.**

**.**

**Searching every signal room, every corner, I saw no one. Tears prickled my vision. And my thoughts were jumbled because of the emotional turmoil I felt. **

**.**

**In my confused state, I ran outside and called for help. I screamed 'help'. But no one answered. I cleared my tears and saw the civilians were still looking at me with eyes of hate, glaring into my soul, judging me for what I was not.**

**.**

**It was a day I'll never forget. A crowd formed in front of me surrounding someone I could not see. They were muttering, sadness was evident in the crowd. **

**.**

**I made my way through the crowd. Until at last I came at last the scene that would be forever etched onto my mind forever.**

**.**

**There lying on the floor in a pool of blood was the matron. Her crimson red hair was still neatly well grown reaching to the ends of her ankles. She wore a slim white dress that looked as if she was an angel. Now she is comparable to an fallen angel from the sky. **

**.**

**Examining her body was not something I could fathom doing because of my inner turmoil. To this day I have never found out who would kill the loving matron or where the other children that stayed with me were. **

**.**

**Regrets were most prominent in the forefront of my mind. The memory of that day is regarded to me as one of my first ever mistakes to be made. To know her own name, a name that is used to describe a person, their own namesake from birth is precious item and label of who you are. To say thanks for each and every time she would care of me, to let me have fun even for a short time with her. To know that I spent a great amount of time with her and having those precious memories will stay with me forever. **

**.**

**For my younger self I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, nor even process it all, the matron. The lady whom fed and nurtured me for so long lay dead before me. I was never aware of who, what, or why she had to die. What fate she deserved to have such a gruesome death. **

**.**

**The memory has stayed with me for so long. I wish it would go away and never leave.**

**.**

**Some of you all may be confused for why I said that. But I'll tell you because knowing she died changed who I was so much. I realized the world isn't so great, so full of happy smiles. Where you can laugh and hug your most precious person and tell them "I love you." Veils are numerous and broad around the world that dampens our perception and reality, forcing us to not believe before our eyes.**

**.**

**Denial, grieving, pain, suffering were the forefront of chaotic emotions raging throughout my whole body. Never was it rage because I had no idea who could've caused such a pain in my heart.**

**.**

**Sigh.**

**.**

**.**

**There are times in life we wish to travel back in time to undo our mistakes, to undo such evil actions, and most of all to redo what we most desire to accomplish in a different outcome.**

**.**

**Wistful thinking, in my young mind. This is what the cruel reality of it all was to me, no miracles or fairy tales. Just brutal, cold hearted truths that occur.**

**.**

**Naturally I screamed my pain and anguish to the heavens above and the group of people looked at me with eyes filled with hate, sneering at my small body, indifferent to the sufferings of a small child who held such a precious person close to his heart, only for it to be ripped away from him at an early age. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**But, do you want to know what hurts most of all...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Never have I asked for her name. A name in such a simple form to remember. A memory in my mind that will forever be there forever long, but a crucial detail I overlooked such as her name.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That was the day my innocence died, and revealed to me how cruel the world actually is. Even at such a young age I was spared with no mercy. To know that one of the people I regarded most in my life was dead in front of my eyes. Brought unspeakable pain to my heart, mind, and soul. I couldn't think clearly and was in denial at the thought of her death.**

**.**

**But alas it was no illusion or a trick to mine eyes. She was dead. And along with me. My innocence died that day and the actions of the villagers towards me that I had nothing to do even made it all worse. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silence.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Most of the children had waterfalls of tears falling from their cheeks. Boys who were desperately trying to look tough and manly could only shed tears at such a horrible tragedy happening. Girls were holding each other in arms, in hugs, tissues were abundant and damp from the tears shedding for such a tragic story. Most if not all could never fathom how their own innocence would be taken from them so early and how lucky all of them were to still have such innocence with them to cherish forever and precious in each of their hearts.

.

Sobs and muffled wails were so evident in the group of children that a morbid atmosphere and sad mood had enveloped the surrounding area. The day moved until early dawn. Clouds were beginning to darken the sky as if they heard the story and could not help but weep at such a tragic event.

.

All of the Shinobi clans were unashamed to shed the tears, Inuzuka's were emotionally shedding the most tears because of how emotional they have in regards to the bond they share with their partner. Unsurprisingly the Yamanaka's were there comforting them, for they too knew the horrors even at such a young age of mind walkers who delved into the darkest pits of the minds. Hyuuga's were shockingly letting tears from their pearl white eyes the others could only gape in shock at the Stick up in the Ass clan moved by a story to tears! Even the stoic logical Aburame were logically letting tears fall from their faces. Though everyone didn't have the courage to make a comment on the logical clan. The Nara's knew at the time when Naruto first uttered the word 'innocence' that a tragic story would soon ensue and everyone would probably be crying. To prevent such a troublesome situation they unsealed tissues and offered hugs to those that were very shaken by the story.

.

However it was the civilians who let out the most with wails so loud that many could only comfort them with pats on the back or hugs to sooth their discomfort. Orphans who can sympathize and share the same sentiments as Naruto's young childhood were trying desperately to hide their tears falling because they can feel the emotion and feeling Naruto tried to convey to them all since all of them were orphans and couldn't fathom their matron dying in front of their eyes.

.

The blond haired kid and tomato haired child from before held each other silently crying in each other's embrace. Seeking comfort one was willing to give to another.

.

The red haired spiky orphan looked away from the group and with unshed tears in his eyes thought:

.

.

_Why is fate so cruel?_

.

.

No one had an answer, or a magical answer popping up, or some divine being having the heart to tell him why fate was cruel, why destiny spits in the faces praying for salvation and mercy. Some seeking repent when only death and suffering awaits. Tis a cruel fate and destiny that befalls those unfortunate souls that bear the brunt of emotional suffering that they contain every day. Not even Kami herself could bend the rules to come to aid people who need it most.

.

Such is the case of miracles that never occur when we need it most. Miracles that had the ability to save the ones most deserving of it. Where children who are desperately scrounging for food in a country where hope dwindles so little like small waves. Or families that were tragically broken from unfortunate circumstances that was the result of war. Tragic are these cases that continue to not provide aid or assistance to the most deserving of individuals such like one young Uzumaki Naruto.

.

...

...

...

Sniff sniff

.

.

.

Naruto looked at all the weeping children who now had red puffy eyes. Some were staring at him with pity in their eyes towards me. Unashamed were they to shed tears for my story during that time. That even I had not noticed that tears were also falling from my own eyes.

.

_It's been so long since I recalled that memory. Never in my life had I imagined to even tell such a tragic story to children. Even for the first time of my life. Is this how story tellers feel when they tell a story? If so it is incredibly mystifying and powerful than books itself. For these children to be deeply moved by one of my tales can only be described as something magical and moving. _

.

Closing my eyes once more I try to gather natural energy within myself to recover my energy from telling such an emotional tale in the past. By doing this method I could return to my original emotional state. It would not do to have a shrewd emotional state in front of innocent children lest I accidentally harm them.

.

In.

.

Out.

.

In.

.

Out.

.

Unbeknownst to the children except to Naruto, the ANBU; Elite forces that were a separate division from Jounin and only handled through by the Hokage of the Hidden Leaves itself were also eavesdropping onto Naruto's story. They overheard Naruto speaking to a group of children and were surprised to learn he accepted in telling them his life story. And sent word to their comrades to come and listen to his story from afar.

.

"...Wow..." A rookie ANBU says.

.

Another rookie was in denial saying. "I can't believe it."

.

"A traumatic experience..." One Yamanaka ANBU states.

.

"Naruto-san..." A sympathetic ANBU states, feeling Naruto's pain.

.

"Is it all true?" One rookie ANBU asks. Curiosity evident in his tone, even if Naruto and the group of children were crying, the ANBU rookie wanted proof.

.

One of the veterans leaning to a tree said. "Yes, fortunately and unfortunately my team was tasked for protecting Naruto during his younger days. There were little to none incidents that occurred that caused physical harm to Naruto due in part of the Sandrine's law to speak about his tenant around him, in doing so would be execution on the spot."

.

"But then why? Did the vi-"

.

"You must understand." One of the ANBU says calmly. "The village suffered heavily from the attack from the Kyuubi. Fire was spreading like wildfire, civilians and Shinobi's alike were killed off just by the deep dark vile chakra of the nine tails. Families torn apart, friends never again to be seen, and morale was so low, even more so that the Fourth Hokage had to sacrifice his own life for this village we live in today." All the ANBU paid a small amount of silence for the noble sacrifice of the Yondaime and for the valiant shinobi who died on the uneventful day.

.

"So Naruto had to bear all the hate on his shoulders alone?" One rookie ANBU asks them.

.

Most if not all the ANBU's stationed hearing Naruto's story and those who were willing to answer the rookie's question didn't answer. Some looked away ashamed, they didn't help a child who held a terrible burden, a burden which only increased when he became the scapegoat for each civilian, Shinobi, and family. The pain each and every ANBU shared on October 10th when Naruto was born.

.

"How could this happened?" One of the Rookie ANBU asks.

.

One of the ANBU leaders leaned off the trunk of the tree and said.

.

"Because we let it happened, civilians were not the only ones who lost precious loved ones either. Heroic shinobi who died valiantly for the safety of the village on that day hoping to save it. To protect what was precious to them. They're own Will of Fire to go down fighting, immortalized forever on the memorial stone. We forever remember they're sacrifice. However there are some shinobi who thought just as civilians, letting emotion cloud their judgment that a mere child. A child could be the cause of destruction and pain that had been brought unto them on October 10."

.

"Wait so, are we to blame?"

.

"Not necessarily. Let me clarify; we ANBU were tasked of protecting Uzumaki Naruto from all harm. And we did, just not too well. We protected him from harm yes, but never emotional comfort or protection to the hateful glances towards his direction. We share the blame because even us shinobi lost our loved ones during the Kyuubi attack and never fully recovered. In doing so we let our emotions control us, clouding our judgment of an innocent child that only holds the demon and never was the demon itself. Other ranking Shinobi's like Chunin and Jounin also hold either an air of indifference towards Naruto during his younger days or refuse to help him when he needed help the most."

.

"That's impossible! He should've gone crazy or would've given into his hatred of us so early! Why doesn't he hate the villagers? Shinobi? Us then!? Why!?" The rookie ANBU shouts not understanding how a child could withstand such hatred and actions the village has done to him.

.

.

A neko masked ANBU became visible from her perch on the branch of the tree and said. "Because he had people that were able to ground him to humanity. Not the evil kind but the opposite side. Significant were these individuals that held the nearly broken pieces of Naruto's sanity intact. We owe them a lot, more so for being a hero in Naruto's eyes than the rest of us."

.

That cat masked ANBU then jumped off and faced them all holding one hand in the air facing them all. Letting her other hand lie to her left side and said. "I can count on one hand how many people actively helped Naruto during his young life that helped somewhat cope with his pain. One of which was the late Sandaime who gave Naruto a place to live and a chance to prove to us all he was not the demon brat."

.

"Our own village except a very small handful can say with a straight face they helped Naruto the most. Where we take for granted the late Yondaime's sacrifice to save his home at the cost of his own life, we spit on his wish to regard Naruto Uzumaki as the hero he has always been since birth. Refusing services to him in most shops, tripling his purchases everywhere he went, ignoring his presence or scolding him rashly for his actions in the past. Discouraging wherever he went across the village and insulted him when his back was turned away. He is a hero we desecrated greatly over the decade and more! Because we couldn't see beyond the seal holding the Kyuubi. An innocent selfless hero that has stood by us for years, standing side-by-side us throughout our lives, and holding with his frail body one of the greatest threats in this world to exist. And how did we all treat him?"

.

.

.

No words were spoken. Most knew that the fault lay with all of them for not only disregarding the late Yondaime's wish, but also let themselves be blinded by the hatred they sent towards an innocent child. And a great insult and disgrace to one of the basic tenants of being a shinobi: Never let your emotions be compromised.

.

Silence befell the group of ANBU. Some are contemplating whether they could still classify themselves as humans even after such a morally wrong act; others are lost in their memories of each encounter to help the young Uzumaki Naruto with his burden so early. While the older veterans in ANBU think telling them the reason why; would only be a small penance to how much they really owed to their own lives to Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

"Hmmm... Oh what's this now? Pedophiles in the trees? I didn't know you guys were into children..."

.

Whipping their heads so fast one could almost hear a simultaneous crack of their necks towards a Jounin reading a book. Hatake Kakashi: The Copy Shinobi, son of the White Fang, the last living student of the late Yondaime Hokage, and current sensei to Uzumaki Naruto. He was lazily walking around the village inspecting its perimeter while reading his Icha-Icha, when along the way he spotted a group of not so hidden ANBU in the trees eavesdropping on one of his students.

.

"Sempai! You misunderstand! Naruto is telling his life story to a bunch of children!?" One of the veteran ANBU whispers silently to the one eyed Jounin.

.  
Not even looking up from his book Kakashi asks them.

.

"So you all weren't trying to be the next Orochimaru? That's a relief. I'd hate to have to fight a new generation of pedophiles. One Orochimaru is enough." Closing his book and returning it to his pouch he gives them all an eye-smile that almost looks as if he was already there listening into their conversation on one of his students and wanted to mess with his former ANBU operatives.

.

One ANBU, Yugao; the neko ANBU. Smacked Kakashi's head as if scolding a child.

.

"Baka-Sempai don't scare the rookies!"

.

Looking back on them Kakashi could only sweat drop seeing the rookies in ANBU sullenly bow their heads as if their will to live has already diminished.

.

Shaking his head at the rookies and the morbid atmosphere permeating through the air. Hatake Kakashi decided to give them his two cents. He coughs in his right fist to gather their attention and says "I know all of you are thinking of shame and regret now. But I want you to know that every shinobi makes a mistake. Whether we do something to about it good or bad is what matters. We are all human first and foremost. Emotions are a powerful tool and curse, but that is what makes us humans and separates us from heartlessly killing for the sake of the mission. I too have made mistakes that were numerous and uncountable, but none more heavy than neglecting to comfort him just as my sensei wished him to be seen as such."

.

Kakashi takes a deep breath and collects his thoughts once more and looks at them with one eye, he says.

"However even if I make mistakes or any of you, I will do my best to support Naruto more than ever as best as I can, because he deserves it. Because he needs it. But most of all because we can make it up to him now than sitting on our asses moping! Like a bunch of sissies! We are the Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf village! Protecting its safety for countless decades! We cannot waver now men, women. Because we have one more duty. That duty burns strongly in each and every one of you, our heart we have in our body. Our will of fire!"

.

"Our mistakes of the past will forever be etched onto our very souls, that will remind us every day that which we have wronged so dearly. But I ask each and every one of you to stand with each other in arms to help one another in need, for our friends and comrades who died valiantly on the field of battle and our families who await us at home. We cannot fail the new generation. Our will of fire grows ever brightly within each and every one of us to succeed beyond the obstacle before us. And we must be there to help guide them just as our forefathers and ancestors before us."

.

"Hai!" All the ANBU rookie and veteran alike joined together to give a cry a determination to right the wrongs they did unjustly in the past, because leaving it there to fester will only leave a deeper regret. So why not leave with no regrets?

.

"Good besides we can't let these young shinobi show us up. So get to work while I go back to inspecting the village." And with that said the copy Shinobi left reading back on his Icha-Icha with the now sweat dropping ANBU in the trees looking at his retreating figure in the distance.

.

Yuguo, could only face-palm (After taking off her mask to not break it) at her friend for making such a brilliant speech and end it on a low note.

.

However Kakashi did leave the ANBU with a great everlasting impression to contemplate his words and checking once more before they're break ends to return to their duties to bring back the village to its former glory.

.

But, anyway most of the ANBU who heard of Naruto accept to tell his story to a bunch of children were shocked to say the least. For some they remembered days of chasing an orange prankster years back terrorizing the village with his infamous pranks that not only brought great ire to the officials of the village. But a great many laughs for his courage and audacity to shirk off famous pranks while remaining elusive to even ANBU personnel as well.

.

To hear a story from the infamous prankster that had harassed most of the village years ago, especially that of his life story would be nearly as valuable as the stories of the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, Hokage's stories. The grievances they had for him in the past were replaced with the overwhelming encouragement of his abilities and praise in him now that he had saved the village from Pein. Finally gaining the respect and acknowledgement of the village he lived in. The villagers now of whom looked at him with scorn and indifference were replaced with close to admiration and praise not seen since the days of the Yondaime and his coronation as 4th Hokage amongst all the villagers and shinobi alike. Some of the shinobi personnel and even the villagers are even saying that his achievements is comparable to those in the past of how the Fourth Hokage defeated the Kyuubi no Yoko, the fight of the Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara in the Valley of the End, and the continued tenacity of the God of Shinobi: Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen to hold Konohagakure alive for two shinobi world wars.

.

And through the continued efforts of one Uzumaki Naruto, the respect the ANBU have for him continued to rise higher and higher for each past battle, event, and achievement he had done for the service of the village. Never abandoning his Shinobi way (Nindo). To have the guts to never give up, and proclamation to finally be recognized as Uzumaki Naruto, shouting to the heavens themselves over the village when he was younger. As evident by his spear headed determination to go above the odds and succeed where hope looks like a small speck of light in the infinity of darkness. Shattering expectations like glass and erasing logic and all reason with extraordinary effort and illogical outcomes.

.

Uzumaki Naruto will forever have a special kind of respect in all the ANBU old and new, constantly there to defy all the odds and inspire the next Shinobi reading or hearing his story. Even if he has a slight obsession for Ramen and loves orange a lot. He is still Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

Back to Naruto.  
.

**There was a consequence in having the matron dying that had an incredible impact to me as a child that would soon shake the very foundations of the world as we know it. Not the usual effect when someone close to you dying and the initial reaction would be to find the killer and make him or her pay right? No I had a different result occur when she died. **

**.**

The children were moved by his words, the young Naruto they envisioned had a different effect because the death of one his precious person. They paid attention more than ever to discover what would change their hero's life after such a tragic incident.

.

The ANBU too listened fervently straining their already abused ears from the coating of chakra to eavesdrop on his story and the change of events coming soon.

.

**That very same day just as the sun set and the blue sky that enamored my curiosity so early on. The crowd dispersed around the corpse while the ANBU who were unfortunately late finally came to give her a final burial. Just as her corpse was taken away I looked at her face to engrave her face and memories in my mind forever. To cherish those precious memories that was so important to me early on and still is to this day.**

**.**

**When she was finally taken away a middle aged man with tanned skin, he wore black pants and a white t-shirt. To any outsider the man looked as if he was sleeping, but the common misconception were his eyes could see. It was just natural his eye lids weren't open often for others to gaze at his eyeballs. **

**.**

**He was carrying a box of –. **

**.**

**Abruptly stopping he gazed at the retreating crowd. Until he came across young bright golden haired kid silently crying all alone with no parents to comfort him around a mass of people. People that wore glares and had eyes of hatred towards a small child. **

**.**

**Already making a decision to help the young lad out he adjusted the box he was carrying to fit under his left armpit and walked slowly to the crying boy. Kneeing down to his level he spoke.**

**.**

"**Hey kid. What's wrong?"**

**.**

**Seeing who it was that spoke to him I responded timidly and hastily wiping away my tears in front of him. **

**.**

"**That lady who took care of me in the orphanage was lying in a pool of blood. I couldn't help her, shouting for help when none came, she wasn't even breathing or giving me one of her smiles. I didn't even get the chance to ask for her name." I said.**

**.**

**Understanding that this young boy held the lady he spoke off in high regards, based off the highly respectful tone he spoke of her, he thought **_**Perhaps there is something I can do.**_

**.**

"**Here hold my hand. Not too tight! I might drop this box I'm carrying with me."**

**.**

**Timidly Naruto was shy about this stranger who walked up to him now when no one else comforted him when the matron passed away. However a voice in my head told me to hold on to the hand and not let go. I followed the advice the voice in my head gave to me and held onto the stranger's hand.**

**.**

**Back to the middle-aged man he was glad that the kid didn't run away perhaps now he can help the young lad out, after such a tragic event no child should ever experience that unfortunate circumstance.**

**.**

**Walking hand in hand with the stranger they passed the curious glances sent their way. About five minutes of walking, Naruto began to become antsy and uncomfortable from the not so subtle glances civilians would direct behind his back. The stranger seeing this unknowingly made a frown and held my hand tighter as if to reassure Naruto 'it's ok.'**

**.**

"**Don't be scared, everything will be all right." Said the stranger to Naruto. **

**.**

**Looking up to his face I felt safe and comforted that this stranger that I met today was able to calm me and comfort me from the tight squeezing in my chest.**

**.**

**After some minutes they arrived in the back alley where a white door was stationed behind the building. The stranger from my eyes took out a ring of keys and unlocked the door in front of us. Telling me to stay here while he goes on inside the building to get some things ready. He came back not a minute later to tell me to sit down on the chair. And wait a few minutes. **

**.**

_**Hmmmm...**_** Thinking the stranger chose to give a gift of sorts to the poor kid and wise advice for him to take. Accepting his new plan he worked to gather the materials he needed for the kid. **

**.**

**Now Naruto was still wondering what the heck he was doing in this house. He wasn't able to visit other buildings because he was still quite young and could get 'kidnapped' were some of the repeated words the late matron once told him. And he accepted them because who knows what could be inside of each unknown building. **

**.**

**At the time I only knew the orphanage and never ventured farther than the sight of the matron, so you can imagine how mentally crazy I was reacting on the inside of being in a new environment especially with a stranger no less. Yet no hysteric emotions were shown outside of my face or else I would fall asleep like that one stranger I saw while looking through the window. To see someone fall on the ground after looking at one of those red eyes people. How weird was that! just by looking at a person you sleep!**

**.**

**But anyway, the middle aged man came back with something in his hands. I didn't know at the time but this would be the beginning of something great.**

**.**

**And that greatness was...**

**.**

**.**

**A bowl of something I had no clue of. He took out two chop sticks and gave them to me and said. **

**.**

"**Here! Try this! It's one of my best recipes here in the village! Nothing will ever top this Super One of Kind Savory Special Food of the Gods called Ramen!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Extremely large sweat drops were on the heads of every children and ANBU alike that heard the part of Ramen. Some even face palmed how Ramen. A food dish could be something profound and universally an important change in Naruto. While others had a suspicious look on their faces of the wonders of Ramen...

**. **

**I looked at him skeptically how a simple thing like this food could be food for the 'gods'.**

**.**

**Seeing this, the stranger clarified by saying "Trust me once you take a taste of this. You will come back again and again and again."**

**.**

**Deciding to take this strangers advice I held the chopsticks in my hands and took a taste of Ramen. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It was incredible, the taste of the noodles and soup was indescribable. I continued then on to eat it like it was my salvation.**

**.**

**The middle aged man saw how the young lad face brightened and started to eat it with gusto!**

**.**

**It reminded him of a time when another red haired lady visited his shop and had the same expression of some flaky blond kid. As Naruto was eating the 'Food of the Gods' the stranger spoke again saying. **

**.**

"**Hohoho! I see you love it too now!? Hohoho!"**

**.**

"**Yes, indeed not many truly appreciate the wonders of Ramen, but those who do are heavenly blessed. I too am glad another follower has been converted to Ramen."**

**.**

**Looking at Naruto he could see how tears of joy were falling off his eyes at tasting Ramen for the first time. **

**.**

"**First of all let me introduce myself I am Teuchi! Master Ramen Maker and chef at Ichiraku Ramen!" Striking a pose with a spatula on his right hand a stern face he looked epic in my eyes. But his next words sent me back to reality.**

**.**

"**And you are!?" He asks me.**

**.**

**And I tell him "I am Uzumaki Naruto!"**

**.**

**A tense silence enveloped Teuchi's home since he expected Naruto to have grand epic entrance too. **

**.**

**Sighing to himself he said "Well were going to have to work on your introduction and properly with no noodles on your face."**

**.**

**Blushing, Naruto was mildly ashamed he forgot to wipe his face and not leave any bits of food on his face when talking to someone. **

**.**

**Teuchi seeing this could only laugh loudly in the comfort of his own home at the embarrassment he suffered until-.**

**.**

**WACK!**

**.**

"**Baka Tou-san! Don't laugh so loud! I was sleeping!"**

**.**

"**Ma ma gomen Ayame-chan."**

**.**

**After waking up from her father's voice she heard Uzumaki Naruto and walked silently across the house to see him. Of course she knew about Uzumaki Naruto after the civilians gossip was fast spreading like wild fire. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Ummm oji-san can I ask why you brought me here?"**

**.**

"**Why?" Teuchi asks him.**

**.**

"**Well, because your one of the first people to give me such a kind gift and I would like to know why." Naruto responds timidly.**

**.**

"**Hmm that is an acceptable reason. Well I'll tell you!" Teuchi exclaims.**

**.**

**"Walking back after buying some more supplies for my shop I saw across a clearing of passersby a boy crying and needed comfort."**

**.**

"**So I came helped him up and treated him with some Ramen. That's all I did. Nothing more nothing less."Teuchi finishes. The old chef knew if there was some kid out there that needed comfort, he would open his doors and let the kid in and give some words of advice. Much like a push in the right direction.**

**.**

**Stupefied at his reason and how simple it was. Made my heart clench. And unshed tears to appear on my face at such a kindhearted person like Teuchi. I bowed my head low (not on the Ramen of course) and with a voice deeply filled with a gratitude said.**

**.**

"**Arigato...Oji-san..."**

**.**

**Hearing his words Teuchi gave a bright smile and closed his eyes.**

**.**

"**Think nothing of it; just remember Ichiraku Ramen will always be open for you!"**

**.**

"**Hai! If you ever need help Naruto-kun swing by the shop and we'll do our best to help you!" Ayame also adds in. **

**.**

**(Unknown to the audience of children) While Teuchi thought internally.**_** Kushina. Yondaime-sama I'll do my best to be there for Naruto just as I did for you two when you visited my shop. The sound of happy laughter and joyful feeling that you two bestowed for my shop was one of the best memories I will forever cherish. Hopefully Naruto will find some sense of peace and comfort here just as you two did. **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Unaware of the heritage Naruto's lineage possessed the kids had a mixed reaction of stupefied faces that were so priceless Iruka who was passing by had taken a quick snapshot for teasing them later in class. The other reaction was sympathy towards Naruto. Even when the girls all converged and hugged to death the sad smiling young Naruto clone. They could all feel the deep emotional message Teuchi in Naruto's memory sent to him. Just as Naruto did now by telling them his story.

.

Taking a scroll from one of the seals on his arm he opened it.

.

POOF!

.

Out came more than two dozen Ramen bowls that Naruto had with him. Since he always came prepared for Ramen on any occasion be it waiting, mission break, or a daily snack to indulge upon.

.

"I remember earlier I promised you all I would share some Ramen of Teuchi's so here ya go!" Smiling brightly to the children he passes a bowl and chopsticks to each kid to taste what he still thought the 'Food of the Gods'."

.

"Uwah!"

.

"This is..."

.

"Arigato!"

.

"Woof woof!"

.

For the children the arrival of one of the most precious things Naruto had after such a tragic event only made their curiosity and interest rise. Since most of them only tasted regular foods from civilian business or from their own families. The chance to taste the Ramen of the master chef Teuchi would be quite the honor of eating.

.

Oblivious to the children's reaction and of the jealous hungry looks the ANBU were sending to the innocent group of kids, because Naruto had his eyes closed he told them.

.

**After eating at Ichiraku Ramen I thanked the chef and his daughter profusely and promised to visit Ichiraku Ramen as much as I can. With a bright smile and wave Naruto turned and walked along the road towards the big building with a symbol on it. **

**.**

**Thinking to myself: **_**Since I don't have any place to stay anymore maybe I can ask the leader of this place for a place to call home. At least then I can have some comfort knowing I have a place to stay and a place to live from now on. **_

**.**

**_Yosh_, with that thought in mind he walked up the long steps of the building which was large and huge in itself I mean come on why make the stairs so long isn't there an easier method? It should be easier like some lift of sorts to get me to the top. He even remembered this old guy with white hair tied in a pony tail just walk on the walls to reach the big building with a symbol and just opened the window to get in! Naruto knew he would do that someday to escape the long stairways.**

**.**

**Putting my complaints to the side I finally reached two double red doors that seemed old and large. **

**.**

**Gathering my courage I pushed the two doors open and ventured inside unknowing what was ahead.**

**.**

Here Naruto paused to look at his audience once more. Of which most were looking at him with nothing in front of them. _Probably threw the empty bowl away as I was talking _he thought. And looking on their _faces I can hazard a guess that each of them probably enjoyed the Ramen greatly_. He thought, laughing internally how Teuchi-ojisan would have more work cut out for him complying with each of these kids' orders. But I bet at the end of the day he'll be much closer to the vacation he always wanted.

.

The chance to-

.

"Eto... Naruto-san what was behind the two doors?"

.

Oh right.

.

**Behind the doors was a spacious room not famished for royalty and certainly not furnished with business. There was a desk that had a healthy stack of paperwork concerning the village we live in and four pictures alongside the wall that depicted all the past Hokage's. **

**.**

**And sitting behind the desk was an old man with wrinkles on his face, brown almost pale skin, dressed in clothing of a regular Hokage white and red. With the traditional Hokage hat placed upon his head. A pipe filled with tobacco was currently lodged on the old man's lips smoking it within the vicinity of the room. **

**.**

**He was the Sandaime Hokage: Sarutobi Hiruzen, Student along with his fellow teammates of the Shodaime: Senju Hashirama and Nidaime Senju Tobirama. **

**.**

**But to me at the time I thought he was just some old man. I mean at first glance I took pity on him upon glancing at how slow he was signing and stamping paperwork.**

**.**

**Sigh.**

**.**

_**A Hokage's work is never done it seems...**_** Were the thoughts of the old veteran God of Shinobi Hiruzen Sarutobi. If only he had been able to sacrifice himself than Minato.**

**.**

**To be able to see his wife Biwako once more.**

**.**

**To leave the future in the hands of the new generation that will usher in hopefully a brighter future than the times of war in the past he fought with his team-mates.**

**.**

**But alas, it would seem as fate and miracles don't heed an old man's wishes.**

**.**

**Back into the position of Hokage after the Yondaime's death was a hard and difficult task in itself. He was lucky his son Asuma or his soon to be grandson were able to live. But no matter what obstacles that comes ahead for his village in Konoha, Sarutobi would remain strong. Just as his sensei's before him. The Sandaime would endure for his village, for his people, but most of all for the 'Will of Fire.'**

**.**

**But, it was time to stop reminiscing and time to start with action, the effects of that terrible day of the Kyuubi appearing before the village will forever haunt his dreams. It brought a pang of regret and heavy burdens on his shoulders remembering that fateful day and the suffering nearly everyone had gone through. It is not to say he can't just forget. He doesn't want to let it go so he can remember that mistakes he made and be able to do something within his power to fix it. No matter how small or insignificant it may be. For if he stopped, then the world stops, you see people moving, wars coming, fights occurring, and he would stay still unwilling to part and lend a hand to solve the solution. **

**.**

**To remember the past is a heavy burden, each has their own pain and suffering that we all live with each and every day; however it is those individuals who strive to write the wrongs they could not solve or save in the past who endure and triumph against the grinning face of death waiting for you. **

**.**

**He would follow that tenant in order to endure and fix the past mistakes, no matter the cost. Because why die with regrets?**

**.**

**Stopping his train of reflection he took notice of a small child that entered the room. **

**.**

**He was a small lad with spiky blond hair like that of certain Yondaime Hokage, but had a facial structure reminiscent of Kushina Uzumaki. He was Uzumaki Naruto. The Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko with three whisker marks on his face and deep blue eyes. **

**.**

**Hiruzen couldn't stop the tears that threatened to fall when he gazed upon little Naruto. **

**.**

_**So young... and filled with a heavy burden no one should be faced with. **_**Sarutobi sadly thought, but outwardly he kept a genuine happy smile on his face, his eyes showing caring and love towards Naruto. Regardless if this was their first meeting official in person. **

**.**

**To Naruto he looked at the old man once more gathered his thoughts and said.**

**.**

"**Eto... would you like some help? You seem really tired." Naruto said timidly, hoping he didn't offend the old man, because whenever he offered help to a civilian or passerby in the orphanage they would always ignore him as if he didn't existed.**

**.**

**Hiruzen was shocked at first to see Naruto and for him to offer his help; it warmed his heart in his frail body. Thinking how grateful it would be if he could have some help with the paperwork on his desk.**

**.**

**But alas he had to decline, no children should be forced to work at such a young age, kids at Naruto's age should enjoy their childhood. Unburdened with the issues and complications of the village beyond the understanding of a 5 year old. **

**.**

"**Thank you, regrettably I must decline though for I am just about finished. But thank you young man for your offer."**

**.**

**Naruto hearing his response only said. "Eh... ok... you just seem really tired and all, I just wanted to help you. Old people shouldn't work so hard, they should just rest and smoke. That's what I see old people do they just sit and smoke all day outside when I watch them from the window."**

**.**

**Sweat-dropping at Naruto's answer Hiruzen couldn't blame him however because he was still a developing child and couldn't understand just who he was talking to. **

**.**

**(Unknown to the audience of children) Internally, Hiruzen only chuckled and thought: **_**Hahaha, Minato, your son even not knowing who I am is so kind. **_

.

**Oblivious to the thoughts of the old man. Naruto politely asked the old man behind the desk about his issues. **

.

"**Umm." Shyly Naruto couldn't quite reach his eyes to the old man for he was quite shy and timid to ask an old guy to help him out when they should be resting or more importantly outside smoking.**

**.**

"**Hm?" The old man: Hiruzen politely waited for his response. He already knew what he wanted but wanted to hear what he had to say first before he would give it anyway. He would because he saw what happened that had shaken Naruto up so much. Luckily Teuchi the Ramen chef was able to bring Naruto's mood out of its depressed state, lest he suffer from it like trauma from his Shinobi at his command. **

**.**

"**I have no home. The Matron had to kick me out." He meekly said, saying the last part in a low whisper.**

**.**

**But to the old Hokage he heard the last part, and could only sigh sadly for the harsh event that occurred for young Naruto.**

**.**

**Outwardly the Hokage gave a sympathetic look at Naruto and thought: **_**Hmm a place to live... Ah I know the place.**_

**.**

**Deciding that this should be the place where could stay he told Naruto.**

**.**

"**Do not worry I have just the place for you Naruto. Where you can call home." Hiruzen calmly states.**

**.**

**Naruto after hearing the old man's response could only jump in joy! Yelling "Yatta!" "Arigato Ji-ji!" Giving one of his vibrant smiles plastered on his face to the Old man.**

**.**

**Getting up from the chair stationed in the Hokage's office, Sarutobi dusted off some invisible dust on his robes and cracked his back.**

**.**

_**At least my back is still fit, I wonder if Ohnoki still has back problems...**_** Sarutobi thought lightly reminiscing to his old enemy. **

**.**

"**Would you like to see it Naruto?" Sarutobi asks the young boy subtly signalling his ANBU to already check out the perimeter. **

**.**

"**Hai!" Naruto responds enthusiastically. The chance to see his new home that he could call his own and do whatever he wanted to it had caused him to brim with glee and excitement over the idea already.**

**.**

**Chuckling softly at the already vibrant child, Sarutobi asked him to stand close by him whilst they walk to Naruto's new living space. **

**.**

**When outside Sarutobi took notice of the hidden glint of malice and guarded hate they had for Naruto when they passed by civilians in his village. He could only shake his head internally at how far the villagers have fallen since the days of the Shodaime era and Nidaime era in Konohagakure. **

**.**

**While Naruto looked ready to eagerly ready to explore every nook inch and cranny of his place he could call home when they were in the Hokage Tower. Now he looked so dare I say emotionless much like the ANBU of Root under Danzo's command that he so long ago disbanded.**

**.**

_**Naruto**_**, the old man sadly mused. The old man Hokage could feel the years catching up to him, bearing down on his shoulders. While he looked towards the destination where he needed to go to, noticed Naruto out of the corner of his eye who kept his emotionless face, obediently following the old man (which he still doesn't know that he is the Hokage). While the civilians and Shinobi alike would greet the Hokage politely or in some cases bowed to his presence, they still held a grudge toward his acquaintance. Silently as he walked he pondered if the actions of the ignorant villagers continue doing toward Naruto. There will come a time Naruto would eventually become what they feared most of all.**

**.**

**A Monster.**

**.**

**And that would be his most ultimate regret. Not even killing his traitor student Orochimaru could stain away the possible guilt of not protecting Naruto of his childhood. **

**.**

**Or whatever is still left.**

**.**

**Even if Naruto kept a resolute and emotionless face to the destination of where they were headed he pondered in his mind why the Old man walking next to him would greet the villagers politely and smile occasionally. **_**What did the old guy do to make all the villagers see him?**_** Naruto wondered. He couldn't help but envy the old man. When he got out of the orphanage he was greeted with no interaction or some form of insult. But with this old man he was able to just walk and he was able to be greeted politely! What did he do?**

**.**

**After about 10 minutes of walking both males reach their destination.**

**.**

**In front of them is a blue door on the top floor of the apartment. Sarutobi brings out a key from his hidden pocket in his robes and hands the key to Naruto. **

**.**

"**Naruto this is the key to your new home. Go and see how it looks." The old man says. **

**.**

**Naruto delicately grabs the key from the old mans hand and gives a quick shout of 'thank you!' Towards him. **

**.**

**The room wasn't big for Naruto. Due to his age it seemed a lot bigger. It had a bed with a single white pillow, a brown dresser ann an alarm atop it. A door next to the dresser which probably leads to the bathroom, across the bed another door lies which is the dining room which is just a small circular table with 2 cushions near the table. The room was decent in a sense to the Hokage in that it had all basic utilities like bathroom, balcony, refrigerator, sink, oven, and even a window overlooking the village and Hokage monument.**

**.**

**Sarutobi looks at Naruto pleased and saddened at the same time for giving him such a basic place to live. **

**.**

"**Sugoi…" Naruto says amazed at the place where he'll live instead of the orphanage. A place where he can call home.**

**.**

"**From your expression I can assume that this place is right for you eh?" Sarutobi infers.**

**.**

**Bam!**

**.**

**When suddenly he was hit by a blonde blur in the form of Naruto crying into his robes whispering "Arigato" many times. Sarutobi could hug him making small circles on his small back to soothe his cries. **

**.**

"**It's all right Naruto. Whenever you need help or anything just come up to the big building with the leaf symbol. And I'll help you." The Old man says to the still crying Naruto. **

**.**

**Hearing his offer for help Naruto could only ask "Hontōni?"**

**.**

"**Hai Naruto-kun" **

**.**

**Hearing his reply Naruto had to ask a nagging thought in the back of his mind since coming with the old man.**

**.**

"**Eto… Can you tell me your name?" The old man only smiled kindly and said "Of course Naruto-kun I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village. In other words I am the leader of this village we live in now. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Silence.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto only looked at him with his jaw dropped at the thought of an old man being the leader of this village. **

**.**

**.**

**Seconds ticked by with his jaw still dropped and until he decided to ask for an explanation and so he did by asking "Why? You should be smoking with your friends and relaxing? Why should you be leader of this village when you should be relaxing ji-ji?" Naruto asked perplexed as to why an old man had to lead a village when they should be relaxing.**

**.**

**The old man Hokage could only laugh loudly at his statement. Very amused for him the Hokage to relax, no matter how tempting that offer was. In any case he gathered his thoughts and said to Naruto.**

**.**

**Bending one knee, so he was eye level to Naruto he said: **"**Because I want to lead this village hidden in the leaves Naruto-kun. I want to relax yes, but how can I relax when other Shinobi, people you see Naruto-kun with metallic headbands with the emblem of the hidden leaf on it. Risk their lives for the safety of this village we live in? How can I sit by when my friends and family go out to protect us? As Hokage I must protect each and everyone who lives in this village among other things." The Hokage stated proudly to the bewildered Naruto.**

**.**

"**Huh?"**

**.**

**Eloquently that phrase was what I said after the Hokage said his answer to me. I was surprised and yet confused as to how an old man would be able to lead the village when they should relax and or look through walls like that white haired guy in the hot springs But I still remember the response I gave to the Hokage when I was younger. I said.**

**.**

"**Then I will grow strong to protect you! So you can relax!"**

**.**

**That was the day I'll never forget. Seeing him have a very proud yet saddened expression on his face.**

.

.

.

The children were in awe at how the speech the late Sandaime Hokage of the leaf gave to the young Naruto. They all couldn't remember his face or how he looked but they remembered tid-bits of memory in their minds of an old wrinkly male in robes with pipes gazing fondly at his village.

.

Silently all of them give a minute of peace for his sacrifice to the village he loved and died for. Even the ANBU closed their eyes, though still vigil around their surroundings in case an attack came.

.

After the peace passed the children gave their thoughts and opinions of the lasting impression the young Naruto kid had with the Hokage.

.

"Man that Hokage was boss." One civilian says. Amazed at the dedication the leader had for his village.

.

"Nah he was badass." An orphan stated, understanding that the Hokage would still continue to work when he could just smoke and relax.

.

"He deserved to be Hokage." One Nara says quietly, understanding already the implications and duty a Shinobi had to instill and uphold within themselves to be Hokage or being a Kage of a village. That amount of dedication and love he had for his village.

.

"Yup! Gramps was like that. Kore!" The children, Naruto, and ANBU whirled their necks to see where the sound originated from. When suddenly…

.

POOF!

.

.

Out came three kids, taller than the kids gathered. One was a boy with thin glasses, had short dark brown hair with some bangs covering his headband, had droopy eyes, he wore a Konoha leaf headband tied to his forehead, wore gray shorts, with a high black colored jacket to his neck. His most defining feature is a small amount of snot hanging from his nose.

.

This was Udon, member of Team Ebisu.

.

Next was a girl of same height as Udon except she wore a very dark yellow skirt with two lines around it, dark pinkish boots, a dark vest closed over a grayish pink shirt. She had darkened orange hair tied up in two huge ponytails sticking up into the air than down much like two legs parting to create a 'V'. Her defining characteristics are the two ongoing blushes she has on both cheeks.

.

This was Moegi, member of Team Ebisu.

.

The final member wore a light green jacket with; he had darkened brown pants a leaf headband plastered on his forehead. And Black spiky hair dressed similarly like the one-eyed Jounin in the village. His defining characteristic is wearing long blue scarf draped over his neck.

.

This was Sarutobi Konohamaru, member of team Ebisu and grandson to the late Sandaime.

.

Everyone was shocked at the newcomers, except the ANBU and Naruto, for they noticed their signature close by. To think now they would make an entrance would suggest they have something to say to them all.

.

"Oyabun! Oyabun! Oyabun!" The three members of Ebisu call out to Naruto, unaware to the questioning looks from the children gathered.

.

Smirking at the entrance they made to his story telling he inquires why they are here.

.

"Oyabun, we heard you were telling your story! So we decided to come by to hear it!" Konohamaru says.

.

Naruto was puzzled since he didn't remember telling anyone else he would be telling his life story to children. Except to the group of children of course. So how could –

.

.

A light bulb suddenly sparks alight above his head, having deduced the possible scenarios of how Team Ebisu except Ebisu himself coming would hear about the news of his story-telling.

.

Either it was:

.

1: A civilian or merchant must've accidently overheard the conversation he had to the group of children and told others who would be interested.

.

2: A Shinobi was following him and heard what he was about to tell the children.

.

3: Or perhaps they were still helping the village recover by carrying wood when suddenly they overheard a random Shinobi speaking hurriedly to another about spreading the news of Naruto telling his life story to a group of children.

.

Sigh, _good thing they didn't hear the depressing thoughts I relayed to the group earlier. Who knows what they would've done._ Naruto mused silently.

.

"Eto- excuse me why do you guys call Naruto-san, Oyabun?" One perplexed member in the audience asks.

.

Konohamaru answered saying "Because he trained us early, and we respect him for that and more. That's why we call him boss."

.

All the children gave responses of "oooohhhhh" and "ahhhhhh" at his answer. While the ANBU nod as well considering they observed the past interactions Naruto had with the grandson of the 3rd Hokage.

.

Naruto could only chuckle quietly at Ko's answer, because he knew why Ko gave that short answer. Leaving Naruto to fill in more detail of their encounter with him.

.

"Hey Ko why don't you tell them how you felt when the Sandaime passed away. I remember what you told me and I believe it would be a good lesson to all of them."

.

Konohamaru looks at me with a firm determination like that of Asuma and Hiruzen he nods and comes to my side while I walk behind the children and sit cross-legged behind them next to the blond kid, spiky red haired kid, and the tomato haired child.

.

Konohamaru takes a deep breath and starts off by saying: "Since Oyabun asked me too, I'll tell you guys what I felt when my grandfather died."

.

The children pay close attention to him even the ANBU straightened and paid more attention to the resolute expression on Konohamaru's face.

.

ANBU and Naruto alike would remember the days when Konohamaru and his group would go around the village playing ninja enjoying their childhood and innocence.

.

To them it was magical sight to see how far his group has grown since Naruto left for his training trip and the invasion of Pein. To see Konohamaru now, they both thought the Sandaime and Asuma would be very proud of their grandson and nephew.

.

Truly Konohamaru has grown into a fine Shinobi of Konoha and will continue to surprise people time and time again much like Naruto Uzumaki already has.

.

Taking a deep breath and gathering his thoughts, Konohamaru closes his eyes. Reminiscing the day when Naruto comforted him on the funeral day of Sarutobi Hiruzen and his outrage of another Hokage being instated to replace his grandfather's role. That day Naruto came by and hugged him. He didn't say anything, but when Konohamaru looked into his eyes he felt ashamed for acting childishly, and said on that fateful day.

.

"On the day, my grandfather died I was very sad. When I learned of his death at the hands of Orochimaru and his sacrifice to the village we lived in. I became very depressed and wallowed in grief. I remember days of when I would foolishly barge into his office and demand to take the hat from him. He would only look at me with a fond smile and a puff of smoke from his pipe, say "Konohamaru-kun, your not ready yet." And each and every time I would barge into the same old stuffy office he would tell me that same statement."

.

"I was ashamed in my time spent with him I constantly nagged him for the hat, always focusing on what I wanted and not what he wanted. I would forever come to regret that during those times I noticed his body slow and more wrinkles become defined on his face, especially on his forehead. I could in those times of asking him for the Hokage hat made some tea or offered to help with the stacks of paperwork he would work everyday on."

.

"But, as I continued to wallow in grief and pity on myself, Naruto-nii crashed through my bedroom door. He grabbed me by the collar and shaked me left and right so fast I could see stars in the ceiling. But I would never forget the words he told me on that fateful day."

.

"He told me." "Bakayaro! Your not the only one in pain! Everyone in the village is crying and mourning his death. And you sit here grieving and moping in your own room when the village could use your help! So stop feeling sorry for yourself and instead be strong not only yourself but for everyone in the village!" Naruto shouted towards me, his speech resonated within the confines of my soul and I couldn't help hug him for dear life. Whispering 'Gomen' so many times.

.

And he would just comfort me in my room for I don't know how long until I pulled myself together and gathered my thoughts to say to him.

.

"Nii-san, your right. I shouldn't stay in my room for so long. I feel hurt because of his death nii-san." I said tearfully in his arms.

.

Naruto responded by saying "It's all right, look at me even I am in pain too because of Ji-Ji's death, but I won't wallow in grief. because I have to work hard to protect you all." Naruto finishes with a good guy pose towards Konohamaru.

.

"Your right! Nii-san!" I exclaim loudly towards him and say with a resolute expression towards him. "I'll learn from this! so that I could tell others of my pain. Here let me tell you first Nii-san!"

.

Konohamaru calms down and gathering his memories of the precious moments he had with his beloved grandfather, the Sandaime Hokage. He remembers each memory like leaves passing through his mind. Each leaf representing a moment in time he spent with his granfather. And slowly but surely the young Konohamaru exhales his breath and says to Naruto.

.

"The pain... It hurts so much. I never wanted a precious person close to me to die so early. When someone close to you has passed away you are never the same person again. Some change for the right or wrong. But I believe I made the right decision. Right in that I will never let their death be just a memory or curse, I live and breathe so no one else will suffer like I have."

.

.

.

.

He goes on further saying: "My grandfather sacrificed so much for this village. He loved it dearly with all his heart. Every time I would barge into his office I saw him either working on paperwork or fondly look out the window overlooking the village and the Past Hokage's faces, smoking but he looked so relaxed and at peace. I knew at those times, he never regretted being Hokage, for he loved each and every human being that lives here today. Even if we are still re-building, all of us continue to work hard to make our village better than what it used to be."

.

Finishing quietly he tiredly opens his eyelid from the mental strain of having to conjure up the right words to convey. He gazes upon the audience and looks at the amazed crowd and the proud eyes of his Oyabun and the hidden ANBU as well.

.

.

.

Clap.

.

Clap.

.

Clap.

.

It was slow, but Naruto started off by clapping loudly first. And soon the group of children: civilian, orphans, and clan members clap together loudly. Some with tears in their eyes at his incredible speech, others with proud and approving looks to think there senior could be so moving of his speech of the village they currently live in.

.

ANBU joined in on the clapping uncaring if they were spotted or seen, for such a moving speech by the grandson of the Hokage. While Naruto could only smile widely showing off his bright white teeth, with his eyes closed tears falling from his eyes at hearing the words he remembered not so long ago.

.

Some brave young girls got up and hugged the young Sarutobi for persevering and having such a moving speech. Moegi though could only fume nearby with fists clenched while Udon looked desperately at Konohamaru to hurry and leave before Moegi explodes on the innocent girls.

.

After some heartfelt hugs from the girls Konohamaru looks back at his team, forgetting they were still here with him and is shocked when his team member Moegi looks ready to explode from anger.

.

Anger he had no clue, so with a hurried goodbye and thanks to Naruto he runs down the stairs to avoid Moegi's anger at him for doing something stupid again.

.

KOOOOOOOOO!

.

The shout resounds throughout the village and Udon apologized to everyone present and reminded Naruto-Oyabun for the interview he promised them for the:

.

Konoha Hero Newspaper.

.

The remaining people left, could only sweat drop at the trio while shaking their heads at their antics.

.

Naruto deciding to wrap up this segment ran back to the group and coughed into his fist before saying.

.

"I'll tell you tomorrow of my encounter with Team Ebisu and our history together another time, it's getting late and you all should get home. Your family would be worried for you. Orphans like me please wait a moment."

.

Bringing his hands together for a cross hand-sign. Naruto invoked the Kage-Bunshin and summoned more than two dozen clones to personally escort each person back home.

.

Numerous POOFS! Emerged of Naruto going to each person except the orphans of which he would personally walk them back home.

.

"Eh so it's over?"

.

"Already? But it's not even night time…"

.

"Why?"

.

Some of the children didn't want to leave since it wasn't night time yet, and wanted to hear more of Naruto's story.

.

Naruto knowing their predicament soothed their worries by saying.

.

"Don't worry tomorrow, midday I will be here on the Fourth Hokage's head ready to tell you all the next segment of my story. So eat a healthy breakfast from your family before coming here all right?" Finishing with a good guy pose to them all.

.

The children shocked, profusely thanked him for his time to tell them an interesting part of his story, knowing that he had more to tell them. They were left filled with intense gratitude for telling it to the children and even making it more exciting by summoning a young clone of himself, sharing a favorite food of his, and ending it with an impressive speech by his friends from Team Ebisu. They could hardly wait for the coming day tomorrow of what would come for his story.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh hold on I have to go use the restroom. Don't worry my clones will escort you back home to explain to each of your guardians why you stayed out late without telling them." Naruto says with a knowing smile.

.

Some of the children could only blush. Ashamed they forgot to confront their parents about where they headed off to. And said: "Arigato," once more to Naruto for reminding them of that particular mishap.

.

One thing was for certain, there would be many lectures this day.

.

Waving to the retreating figures of the civilian and clan members, Naruto proceeded to finally address the orphans with him.

.

Looking at them all, Naruto could understand their timid nature and forlorn expressions, because he could understand how they felt to have no families, held confined in the orphanage with no one to come by except the occasional family looking to adopt. In a way Naruto could understand them the most because of their similar backgrounds even if his past status was troubling and dark. These children still managed to come up with him, which to his eyes was all of the orphans out there.

.

To Naruto just agreeing to come up the Fourth Hokage and listening to his life story gained Naruto's respect for them to hear his story without the prejudice they learned from their guardians or rumors.

.

To some Naruto was a hero in their eyes to move from rock-bottom and next to being acknowledged through sheer hard-work and blood sweat and tears. His achievements in their eyes were so great and mighty that it gives them hope when they need it and motivation to strive harder and harder to reach the top like Naruto.

.

A true genius of hard work.

.

And yet to even have the Hero of Konoha personally escorting them is a great honor indeed. Filling them with renewed courage to become somebody than nobody, much like Naruto has become to the eyes of the villagers in Konohagakure.

.

Moving at the speed they couldn't recognize except to a select few, Naruto gathers them all in a big group hug with the help of seal-less shadow clones he conjured before dashing to them.

.

He whispers silently, though it could be heard by all. "It's all right, don't worry I'm right here."

.

To the orphans having their hero up and hug them and telling them all he knows how they feel could only nod and whisper "Arigato, Naruto-san" repeatedly in a mantra with tears shedding from their eyelids.

.

After about five minutes of tearful hugging and thank you's, Naruto addresses them all once again.

.

"Can you guys hold up for a bit I need to use the restroom, then I'll come with you all."

.

As a group they nod at his statement eagerly waiting to be escorted back home to rest from such an emotional day.

.

"Arigato, minna!" and then he dashes off into the woods.

.

**[Back at ANBU Headquarters]**

.

.

.

Most of the ANBU who eavesdropped onto Naruto's story high tailed out of the place after hearing Naruto needed to go to the restroom. But instead Naruto went towards the direction of the woods!

.

What was he thinking taking a piss in the woods of the hidden leaf village!

.

However all of the ANBU were able to make it safely back to headquarters with no trouble at all, all of them slumped down onto the long vertical wooden table in HQ. Tired of the days events of rebuilding the village, patrolling the borders, and coming back from a troublesome mission among other things. Just the daily lives of being in ANBU.

.

"Man I'm beat out guys, having to stay still on those branches while hiding from them was tiresome."

.

"I agree with ya there mate, who would've thought the Hero of the Hidden Leaf had a very rough childhood."

.

""Aye"" were heard amongst the numerous ANBU tired from today's events.

.

Even the Neko haired ANBU was drained from having to quell the questions rookie ANBU's ask about Naruto's life, to better understand how his life is.

.

Even so another ANBU spoke up this time, the mask this particular ANBU had was shaped to that of a fox, with three whisker marks adorned on each cheek.

.

This ANBU was just lying down on the couch and decided to ask them all a serious question.

.

"Should we I don't know listen to Naruto's next story of his life?"

.

All the ANBU's had different varied reactions to the question:

.

"Unsure, why? This is Naruto's story only for children he says. He didn't say any others. So that means Shinobi like us shouldn't eavesdrop on his story even though we already have." One ANBU says.

.

"Aye, I think we should I mean his story although rough and all was incredibly cool to hear." A laidback ANBU shares in.

.

"Nah, I'm going to read my books…" One lazy ANBU refuses.

.

"You bet! I want to understand more of Naruto's life!" An enthusiastic rookie ANBU adds.

.

"Eto… I don't think we should. I mean Naruto exclusively told those groups of children his life story, for us to continue to do so would be another immoral act we have done unjustly to him." A timid understanding ANBU rebuttles.

.

.

.

"Hmmmm… I agree with no more eavesdropping on Naruto, I mean what did he do to make us all want to hear more of his story? Is it because of what he did to us in the past?"

.

Some of the ANBU look away, ashamed they had gotten so angry over Naruto's pranks back then. When they didn't understand his suffering or his reason to do his pranks over the village, especially within the ANBU Headquarters. Considering they caught him mostly 50% of the time, the other half courtesy to Umino Iruka.

.

"Yeah! But, if you think about it he only did it to get noticed and acknowledged, it was in a way a reason for him to be somebody than invisible." The foxed masked ANBU says to them all.

.

"I mean why not ask him to listen to your story I'm sure Naruto can forgive you guys for eavesdropping. I mean he seems like a cool guy to forgive and forget."

.

The majority of the ANBU consider his words and thought that it was sound. Perhaps it was time to stop using underhanded methods and start trying to approach Naruto accordingly without hate or prejudice.

.

"Yeah…"

.

"Right!"

.

"Hai!"

.

Most of the ANBU give a share cry of agreement to try a different method of approach to hear Naruto's story accordingly than under the table.

.

.

One masked ANBU then says to them.

.

"We may have stuck into the shadows for so long we forget that we are all still humans and foremost a human before a Shinobi." One lazy masked ANBU says to them not looking up from his book.

.

"Mhmm I agree, you guys are too uptight nowadays, sure you all have mellowed out somewhat, after the invasion of Pein, but your all still clinging to your bases." The fox masked ANBU said.

.

The fox ANBU was right. In most of their minds they should've stopped becoming so emotionless like their ROOT Shinobi by Danzo, having emotions are both a blessing and a curse. What happened when you stay in the roots for so long and can't remember what the sun light or light you remember from the past was like? The fresh smell of the outside world breathing through your senses making you more alive than ever before, more human than emotionless robots.

.

One veteran, ANBU then says. "He's right we have become too autonomous and abided more on the rules than what makes us human beings." He said with regret in his voice.

.

"Aye we have, but it doesn't matter anymore… We have in this day and age the new generation becoming strong leaders and to some role models and heroes among us." Much like how my sensei once said "Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but under the wing of a strong leader, cowardice cannot survive." The ANBU with a book says without looking up.

.

One rookie ANBU says. "That's a strong and true statement, and It's true. Who was your sensei if you don't mind me asking Senpai?"

.

Flipping the page on his Icha-Icha, the ANBU says "Oh, the Yondaime Hokage…" casually flipping another page.

.

"WHAT!?" The rookie ANBU exclaims loudly catching everyone's attention and the Neko haired ANBU from the kitchen.

.

The ANBU says it again. "Aye the Yondaime was my sensei, he was very noble and-"

.

A veteran then gets up from the table and stares down hard on the lazy ANBU with Icha-Icha "There's only a handful of students who were exclusively trained by Namikaze Minato, two of which has already did. Which means you are none other than Hatake Kakashi."

.

.

.

Silence.

.

.

.

The silence was deafening, the ANBU were shocked to see the Ex-ANBU back again in his suit again, but for what purpose?

.

.

Suddenly the fox masked ANBU starts laughing loudly.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, What the hell, I thought someone had cloned Kaka-sensei's habits, seeing you with Icha-Icha and the full mask made me consider you someone other than Kaka-sensei, but now I'm not that shocked now since I already knew it was you sensei" He ends in a stoic serious voice."

.

"Hmm" closing his book the revealed Kakashi sits up on the couch and faced in front of him the sitting fox masked ANBU across from him.

.

Slowly he lets his hands on his thighs where his pouch is located, but unnoticeable to everyone else he is actually getting ready to attack this Fox masked ANBU.

.

Calmly he tries to figure out who this was: "I only have three students, one is a traitor to the village allying himself with Orochimaru, the other should be helping out in the hospital, and the last should be escorting some gaki's home. All of which should not be in this room, yet you yourself have come unarmed with only that Fox mask and a regular rookie ANBU uniform." Steadily he brings out his white saber blade not seen since the third Shinobi world war and dashes within the blink of an eye towards the fake ANBU shaped mask and lays his sword touching the Fox's neck. Shy away from shedding blood to the whole room he asks once more.

.

"So tell me who you are or else I'm your life ends here."Kakashi states with a deadly voice.

.

"I'm hurt sensei, you don't recognize me?" And with that the Fox masked ANBU drops onto the floor shattering the mask, and everyone's expectations.

.

For lo and behold there lay a grinning fox smile from Konohagakure #1 unpredictable knuckle-headed ninja Uzumaki Naruto.

.

Everyone was shocked. They had thought at first that the Fox masked ANBU was one of theirs, probably a rookie or something to wear a fox mask since no one had the courage to wear it. To see Naruto in an ANBU uniform complete with fox mask and everyone had their eyes bulged out of their sockets shocked to actually conceive into thinking the Prankster of Konoha had out-witted them once again.

.

Kakashi, seeing now that it was his student, could only re-sheathe his saber and give out a sigh from his mouth. A hinting suspicion in the back of his mind of Naruto of all people to sneak into headquarters and impersonate an ANBU. It was troubling in a sense to the copy-ninja to even recognize his chakra due to the ANBU suit capability to mask their chakra aura. Only the most skilled of Shinobi like Kage could recognize the chakra signature and differentiate between his/her subordinates due to relation and how long they spent in service to the Kage.

.

Once everyone recovered from that mind-blowing experience, they all bombarded Naruto with questions of how and why did he enter the ANBU headquarters.

.

He responded by saying.

.

"I came because I noticed most of the chakra signatures were gathered near a spot where I was conveniently telling a group of kids my life story. You all wouldn't happen to know who these groups of Shinobi were doing, would you?" He questioned them all with fierce blue eyes. In a tone like that of a mother scolding her group of children.

.

All the ANBU looked away mildly ashamed they had been caught even if Naruto was indirectly not saying it, his tone at them was inferred as if he already knew.

.

Slowly but surely Naruto's fierce killing intent subsided to show he was back in his calm state, no where was he aggravated or showed a hint of the Kyuubi's chakra to scare ANBU he knew during his stay in Konoha. He was merely bluffing being angry at them, but to see them all sweat nervously and tremble slightly was an amusing sight to see.

.

A collective soft sigh was heard from all the ANBU once his killing intent lowered.

.

Sigh. "Naruto you never change do you?" Kakashi asks Naruto still lounging on the opposite couch grinning madly at yet another devious unpredictable maneuver from him.

.

"Never! Kaka-sensei!" And with that Naruto POOFED! away leaving a note behind in the aftermath. Kakashi was curious and went over to read what Naruto had left behind for them.

.

_Dear, ANBU's and Kaka-sensei…_

_Yo! It's a me! __Naruto! (In the top right hand corner of the letter was a picture depicting a nine-tailed fox holding the victory sign to them grinning.)_

_._

_You all are probably wondering why I left this clone behind._

_._

Kakashi still reading was unaware of the ever so curious ANBU that wanted to know what was in the note Naruto left behind. And inched ever closer, peering over Kakashi's shoulders and head to read the note.

.

_It's because I wanted drop by to meet you guys. And maybe do a small prank haha._

_._

_But enough about that, I had my clone dispel, if he's still alive that is to drop a note addressed to you all._

_._

_I knew you all were curious of my story since I saw a rookie ANBU wildly flailing his arms around to his partner about Naruto! Story! And so on. _

_._

One of the rookie, ANBU could only wish he wasn't be stared upon by the fierce glares of all his sempai's. A simple mistake like that was much uncalled for and very Un-ANBU-like.

.

_But, it's okay that Rookie ANBU is cool for being un-ANBU-like, but anyway I'm getting sidetracked here. I wanted to tell you it's entirely all right for you all to come and listen to my story, and I forgive you guys for not telling me beforehand. Knowing you guys you all probably decided tomorrow you all would've asked for permission to listen. And I would've responded with a quick "sure!" _

_._

The ANBU reading were touched by his words towards them, to even understand their motives and still forgive them spoke wonders of just what kind of man Naruto has already become.

.

_So come by tomorrow! I don't mind at all._

_._

_By the way I know you guys were probably hungry when I passed out Ramen to the children, so I packed over 3 dozen ramen in this note, just channel some chakra here and enjoy! :D_

.

.

.

The ANBU were stunned that Naruto packed them all Ramen for everyone to share just like he had from Teuchi, and even better since Teuchi was the one who prepared the ramen sealed in the note.

.

Chuckling quietly, Kakashi is still amazed to this day how Naruto continues to surprised the village even the emotionless ANBU.

.

Looking back at his comrades he could only look at them weirdly when he noticed some drool? Dripping from their masks in anticipation to eat er say devour the Ramen with gusto!

.

_I have a feeling my comrades will soon become Ramen worshipers or have an obsession with Ramen just like you Naruto…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

Unknown to the surrounding ANBU, Naruto had signed with his true name. And not even one single ANBU or Kakashi noticed it.

.

_Signed, your Future Hokage Uzumaki 'Namikaze' Naruto._

.

.

.

And the night ended with joyful ANBU's slurping loudly from their Ramen, while the children slept with dreams of one day becoming Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village. And the orphans were being escorted by none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

.

* * *

**[Note] [Currently searching for a Beta]**

.

Chapter 1, I've made a decent amount of changes one of which was adding "." Periods to break some writing. I'm not sure if that's the style I'll go for since I'm still new to typing out my stories. Eh but we'll see.

.

**Music- **

Kingdom Hearts: Dearly Beloved, Hikari, Opening Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru, Sora's Sacrifice (Hikari Instrumental version).

FFVII Crisis Core Soundtrack: The Price of Freedom

.

** Guest:** That would be cool if you could Beta for me; if you can message me further we can discuss it.

.

.

Sigh. This chapter was sooooo long my fingers hurt. So if you all see any mistakes or errors I deeply apologize. My fingers are tired from continuously typing over 16,300 plus words with edits here and there again and again. Takes a large toll on my already strained mind, so please forgive any errors I missed out on.

.

Well, this ends chapter 2: . Check my profile for status updates on my stories and when they'll be posted.


End file.
